Serana's tragedy
by ThiefCrusher750
Summary: A sad tale of how Serana lost everything and how an encounter with a dangerous man brought back her happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Serana's path to happiness after tragedy.**

Chapter 1

 **This is a one-shot for Serana that hopefully conveys how she was broken then found a new path to find happiness again. This is also a backstory to my main story though i'm not entirely sure when i'll start it.**

Serana Volkihar stood on top of Fort DawnGuard looking over the landscape of skyrim. She had been here for about a year now trying to deal with the overwhelming pain in her shattered heart. It had been 3 years since she lost them in that damn final battle with the Aldmeri Dominion. 3 years since the Legion was victorious and Tore apart Summerset Isle looking for all remnants of the Dominion. So many young and old lives cut short. She knew it because she was there. Fighting with the legion because her husband the kindest man she had ever met was a legate in the imperial army. She remembered him fondly and how he had wanted her to turn him into a vampire so he could spend eternity with her. How he was still the same kind man she knew from before she turned him. She looked back on him and how they met and what happened before and after her father was defeated.

(Flashback 150 years ago.) She met him in an old crypt she had been sealed in for centuries if not millenia. Her crypt had been undisturbed for so long as she slept inside. She had woken up as soon as he caught her and set her back on her feet when she fell from the inside of her coffin. She had looked at the very large intimidating nord in dragonbone armor with his greatsword on his back and a shield in his left hand. He was a good 5 inches taller than she was and his blue eyes were soft but also hardened and the scars on the parts of skin she could see. She could see he was a battle hardened warrior and had seen alot. He looked around as he steadied her. She started speaking to him. "Who sent you here?" Serana said. "Who were you expecting?" The dragonborn said. "I was expecting someone like me" said Serana. He had looked at her clearly confused. "Someone like you?" He said. She sighed, "can't you tell by looking at me? A vampire." His reaction was quick and she was quickly filled with fear as he threw he against the stone coffin his greatsword pushing hard against her throat. "Vampire eh. So you're what the other vampires were looking for? This is interesting." Said the dragonborn as he noticed how beautiful she really was and also saw her fear and hunger as his blade started to cut into her neck. She had started to cry which had surprised him and let up the pressure a little bit. She had begged him to not kill her even though she saw the admiration for her beauty in his eyes, she had also seen the hatred for vampires in his soul. She begged and slowly he pulled the blade away from her neck and she fell to floor gasping for air. She looked at him seeing as he was looking at her in the eyes curiously. No vampire had spoken to him or even not attacked him. This one was different he thought. (Let's see what she has to say he thought to himself.) He looked at her expectantly as she instantly healed and got to her feet still fearful of him. "Why did you do that!?" serana screamed at him. For some reason he felt guilty but had pushed it aside. Caring about a vampire was something he was not ready to accept even if she was beautiful and a potential ally considering she didn't instantly run or attack him. He looked her straight in the eyes getting close to her, very close. "You're a vampire that's why. You're kind need to be exterminated" he said in a very matter of fact tone. She was close to tears at how full of hate and anger the young man in front of her was filled with and sending it towards her. He knew nothing about her yet he hated her. She slowly came to a realization that something must have happened to make him like this. So she asked him "What happened to you to make you like this? Why direct all your hate at me when i've done nothing to you?" He had no idea why but he figured he should let her know some things since she was asking and wasn't trying to drink his blood. "My name is Ragenster Yeager. I'm 24 years old. Legate in the Imperial Legion. Vampire hunter and companion. I hate your kind because i saw my family get killed by vampires. They even killed our dog and chickens. I aim to destroy this vampire menace. So i guess you could say i want vengence against all vampires." Said Ragenster. She looked at him and then remembered something. Something about a prophecy and she said that if he took her to her home she would help him. The look on his face was priceless but he agreed. They had left the crypt and she had found out about him being the dragonborn shortly after when he brought down a dragon with the dragonrend shout and had cut off its head in one decisive blow to the neck and then devoured it's soul. They had gone to the castle where she grew up and were greeted by multiple vampires and she noticed how his fingers were always twitching to his greatsword. Her father after greeting her and insulting her mother who wasn't there he had offered Ragenster the chance to be like them and he had refused and had been forced to leave. She smiled a little when he had refused the offer but was also sad when he was forced to leave. For some reason she liked him even though he had tried to kill her. (Flashback end.)

Serana sighed she remembered how much she missed him and when she had left to find him. She smiled because of the happy look on his face when he found out she had come searching for him and how Isran hadn't harmed her. She knew then something was different about him along with being the dragonborn. He was kind and loving and sweet. As evidenced when they had left searching for the moth preist and in the other adventures after. She been attacked by dwemer centurions and giants and each time he would take the hit. She had healed him many times and when she had been hurt so badly fighting the snowelf vampire that she couldn't move and went to sleep expecting to die. Only to wake up 5 days later in a bed in a estate with him watching over her. According to his housecarl he had carried her there and had treated her like something fragile and easily broken. She was falling for him before but this sealed it. She pulled him to her even as weak as she was and had kissed him deeply. She enjoyed it even more when he had kissed her back. She then remembered what had happened after that and couldn't help but smile and blush in embaressment. That day and night between her and the dragonborn and how wild they got. She wouldn't get into that she didn't need to get turned on when she no longer had someone to help her with that problem.

She looked towards High Hrothgar where he was trained and thought of Paarthunax the only good dragon who wasn't dead or undead in one dragons case. She had met Paarthunax once and he had helped her to actually learn how to shout with the dragonborn but it took her much longer to learn and understand all the words. She then remembered back when her and Ragenster took on her father and when her mother returned. It was vicious and the injuries Ragenster were staggering and how she struggled to heal him after he had delivered the killing blow to her father. She shook her head. It hurt too much to think about. Tears were starting to form as the pain was comeing back quickly but she did everything she could to push it away though it wouldn't leave. She then thought back to when she had found out she was pregnant with their first child. 1 of 3 She smiled as she remebered everything from when He had been born to when the two girls were born years later. They had all joined the Legion with there father. They were proud of them. She smiled at the memories of them as tears fell from her beautiful fiery orange eyes and the pain of her loss hit her harder. She then remembered the final war with the Dominion. The war that had taken everything from her.

The war was harsh the Dominion soldiers were brutal and killed legion troops without mercy in many inhumane ways. It even sickened Serana when she witnessed the killings. Her husband had killed them in much the same ways. He hated the dominion more than vampires and it showed when he showed his ferocity in battle. The clashin of metal against metal the thuum he used to to blow away burn freeze and even summon massive lightning storms that would wipeout entire entire companies of dominon soldiers and wizards. How he would summon dragons that would burn eat and tear the souls of the domion soldiers. She couldn't even count how many her husband killed along side her and their children. She wasn't happy killing the enemy but she was determind to stay by his side. She wouldn't lose them not after all they'd been through or so she thought. She heard all too familiar screams and looked around and saw her daughter turn to ash in her armor when an arrow went into her eye and through her brain. She screamed and went to what was left of her daughter. Overcome with sadness and rage her Ragenster and their two remaining children went all out destroying everything and all soldiers in their path. She had done everything to protect them her shield to block the arrows and was using her magic to block incoming spells but she was soon overwhelmed by the number of hits she took. Even though she instantly healed she was cut off from her husband and children. They had seen her struggle and went to rescue her. She had summoned a gargoyle which helped her barely keep the domion soldiers back. She was running out of magic and was becoming exausted. When she saw her family comeing to her rescue. She watched and fought as Ragenster and her children fought there way through but they were surrounded. Her children fought the ones to sides and behind them as he cut a bloody swath through the dominion. When he and the children reached her they continued to fight and when it looked like they would win. The domion leaders came into the fray and Ragenster shouted "FUS-RO-DAH!" His shout sent many of the troops and unintentionally made a gap for the dominion leaders to attack and attack they did. Her children and husaband held them off as she sent dozens of the spells at the leaders of the dominion. She heard seven screams as her two children were beheaded and turned to ash and the enemy soldiers being cut in half by Ragensters sweep attack. She could barely stand since she had used almost all her energy and from the pain she had from watching her children die. Ragenster fought five times harder soon killing the dominion leaders while the legion was continuing the battle around them. But the leaders had done soo much damage to him that he was just barely holding on. He fell to his knees and she could see a dominion sword in his neck. He was only alive because of how tough he was. She was by his side in an instant and caught him when he fell onto his back. She tried to heal him. Tried potions and everything to keep him alive but no matter what she did it only prolonged the inevitable. She wept as she held him.

"Ragenster it's going to be ok. You'll be fine." She was trying to maintain her composer but failing miserably. He smiled at her though black blood was coming from his mouth. "It's not going to be ok we both know that. I'm sorry i dragged you and the children into this war." He stroked her cheek weakly. "I have lived a good life and regret nothing. Espeacially giving you a chance. I'm glad we stayed together through it all." She smiled at him through her tears. That's when he started fading fast and he knew he didn't have much longer. So he spoke. "Serana i'm almost done. Don't ever forget how much me and the children love you. We always will. Try to find love again and don't let our deaths hold you back. I get the feeling that there's another guy out there for you. I wish you the best. If you die we'll be waiting for you in Sovengarde. I... go now... to...Sov...en...garde." With that he closed his eyes and died in her arms. She screamed and shook him yelling for him to stay with her, to not leave her alone but it mattered not as she kissed him one last time as his body turned to ash in her arms. Nothing but his armor was left and she was broken. In that moment what little bit of her heart that was left shattered completely with his death.

Serana was now openly sobbing unable to keep the pain away. She remembered jumping from here trying to rejoin her husband in sovengarde but it didn't work. She broke her legs when she landed but they healed a couple minutes afterword. No matter how hard she tried she just wouldn't and it frustrated her to know end. This final loss had been all she could take. She looked down at the ground and sighed. She knew it wouldn't work even if she jumped headfirst. She went down the stairs and found a coffin that Ragenster had made for her. The elegant finery and equisite craftmanship was unique only to him. She slowly got into the coffin and sealed herself inside to try to deal with the pain and it would reopen when she was ready. If she was ever ready again. She fell unconcious as she ran out of air and slept though her mind didn't as she was tortured and haunted by images from her past. She slept for about 5,000 years and when she wokeup again she would be facing a new world to her and come face to face with a man far more dangerous than Ragenster and her father combined.

 **Another backstory done. Please read and review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serana's path to happiness after tragedy.**

Chapter 2

 **I was going to just make this a one-shot but with a request by someone to see what happens next i've decided to make another chapter or two maybe three so yall can see what happens with her before the main story. My OC will be introduced into the story now too. Hope yall like it.**

In the ruins of a castle around the middle of a now unfamiliar continent a coffin unseals itself. With the influx of air into it the coffins coffins occupant one Serana Volkihar woke up with a sleepy yawn and a still aching heart. As she sat up she clutched her chest still not beleiving how much her heart still hurt from all those years ago. She slowly exited her coffin and looked at her surroundings. The castle that she had once called home was now a broken and collapsed ruin. She hardly recognized anything now. It was soo nice when she had went to sleep all those years ago. The tapestreis that used to adorn the walls had rotted away the tables and chairs were now covered in cobwebs and rotted from the passage of time. She looked up and saw the stars and moon and realized the roof had collapsed. She looked around and then looked up again and saw some strange lights in the sky. They looked like stars but one was red and one was green and it moved smoothly across the sky. She was slightly fascinated by this but put it in the back of her mind as she moved through the castle ruins. She walked under fallen towers and around broken glass and through some little puddles of water and looked at the tower remembering her mother who most likely was gone now. She sighed and finally exited the ruins and walked through and old dried up moat. She looked around and noticed things had definitely changed. Everything even the bridge was gone. Nothing was recognizable as she walked over the ground where the sea of ghosts used to be. She looked sadly at this and realized that she had been asleep a very long time if the ocean side had filled in. She looked behind her at the castle and noticed that as far as she could see it was surrounded by land. No water anywhere except in a small lake by a long black strip that went across the land and horizon. She leaned down and brought a handful of water to her face and drank. She looked at the black strip curiously and as she observed it she noticed white stripes on either side of it and two long yellow stripes that went down the middle up and down it. When she thought about it. It looked like the cobblestone roads that the legion had constructed throughout the world that they used for walking and horse and carriages. But this was different, it was completly solid no distance between any stones that might have been there. She looked down the black strip that she figured was a road and saw what looked like lights over the horizon. She figured she'd go see if she could find out what's been going on while she's been gone. She walked along the road and a mile or two down the road it started to rain.

A few miles from where she was a young man was driving down this same road in a military hummer on his way back to his home from a long day of training soldiers and giving orders as well as monitoring the construction of a flagship that he was due to command once it was completed. He sighed as the rain fell hard across the windows and the wipers wiped it away as fast as possible. As he was driving he was looking back on his life and what he had lost five years ago. It still hurt and often brought tears to the eyes of this battlescared and hardened soldier. His fiance and their son dead and gone. He tried to put it out of his mind. It was too painful espeacially now near the very place they died. He drove fast as usual across the wet road. Thanks to the new and advanced all terrain tires that had been placed on his vehicle he didn't have much trouble with the rain anymore except when it was coming down too hard for his windsheild wipers. He looked down at his cellphone at the picture of his family on the screen and put it away. As he looked up he saw someone in the road and swerved hard to avoid her the vehicle barely staying on the road as it did a three hundred and sixty degree turn and the vehicle came to a stop the lights were placed on the person in the middle of the road.

He looked at the person in the road and noticed whoever it was. Was extremely pale and was shaking a bit. (What is this person. Oh woman doing out here in the rain in the middle of the road) He said outloud to no one. As he saw her shiver he put on his coat and helmet and got out and went to her assist her. As he neared this woman he noticed her extremely pale skin. It was like she had never seen the sun but he noted it for later as he jogged to her. (Miss, hey miss are you ok?) He asked. No answer but she looked up a little and then he noticed a small glow coming from under her hood. His guard was up now as he was afraid this may be another one of them. He placed his hand on his pistol and walked closer to her. (Miss, are you ok?) She looked up at him and he saw her eyes. Her bright orange eyes with small pupils and he knew what this woman was. A vampire. He whipped out his weapon and put against her head.

Serana had no idea what had just happened. First she was walking along and the next thing she knew she was almost ran over and then the concerned voice of the man who came out of the vehicle to see if she was ok. She had been afraid to look up at him knowing her eyes could possibly get her killed. When he had asked if she was ok again she had looked up at him and saw the recognition in his eyes. That he knew what she was. Before she could run she had been forced to her knees and had some kind of object against her head. As she heard a sound and it was the sound of the weapon being cocked. She looked at him with fear and sadness and saw this man. This huge monster of a man. Far bigger than any man she had ever seen. She could only guess at his height but she estimated he was at least seven feet tall and his green eyes and from what she could see he had dark brown hair. She got an even better look at him and his attire when a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. His clothes were multi coloured. Like they were made with the express purpose of blending in with the evironment. She then noticed the five shining stars across his headwear but would dwell on it later if she survived this encounter. She saw the hate in his eyes and for some reason she couldn't see anything else. No happiness no love no pain nothing but hate. He spoke (Give me one damn good reason not to kill you.) The menace in his voice was unmistakable and she was shaking harder from the fear. This man was extremely dangerous and she didn't want to provoke him anymore than her mere presence had caused.

He stared at her waiting for an answer his finger twitching towards the trigger. She stared at him her eyes full of emotion showing her fear and pain. His eyes softened then hardened again and his finger went to the trigger as he was getting sick of waiting on this vampire to speak. Though he had to give her credit. "She's beautiful and it seems like she's heartbroken but she's also a vampire and they are well known for their tricks." He thought. He stared deep into her eyes. His drilling into hers trying to see what she was planning on on trying and he pushed the gun harder against her head to let her know he was losing his patience. (I grow tired of this vampire. Answer me now!) he said. Serana looked at him and then she spoke. (Please don't hurt me) she said. She had never been so scared of a person in her life. Neither her father nor her husband had struck this much fear into her heart. (Don't kill me.) She said.

The young man stared at her though it had softened slightly and he had eased up the pressure of his weapon. Now he was curious. The last vampire he encountered had only said i will take your soul mortal before he put a bullet into it's head. He looked at her with curious and rage filled eyes. He could see her fear. "Hmm this vampire is afraid of me. Afraid of dieing completely. I wonder what is with her. Why the fuck am i soo interested in knowing more about her. Ugh this is irritating." He thought. She looked at him and had noticed the changes and saw him ease up a bit and watch her with his eyes filling with curiousity. She figured she would chance a conversationwith him. Hopefully he would ease up completely and she could get away. She looked at him. (What is your name?) she asked. He was trully surprised now. Here was this vampire actually trying to start a conversation with him. He only opened his jacket and she read it. It said A. Baker. She smiled a little but said something else. (What is your first name?) She noticed him grunt irritatably. (Fine. My name is Aaron Baker.) His voice had softened though was filled with annoyance. She smiled a little more. (My name is Serana Volkihar.) she said. She could see his curiousity grow as he pulled the weapon away from her head. "Damn vampire she's getting to me. Using her beauty and angelic voice to disarm me. What game is she playing?" he thought. Serana noticed him thinking and figured she might actually be getting somewhere. "What can i say to get him to let me go?". He looked at her as if he had heard that thought and was quick to throw her to the ground cuff and shackle her to prevent her from leaving. She audibly growled at him. (It's just to keep you from attacking me. You're lucky i haven't just killed you in the first place) said Aaron.

She stopped growling but her heavy amount of irritation towrads him was quite visible. (Where did you come from Serana?) She looked at him irritatedly knowing she wasn't going anywhere. Even with her vampire strength she couldn't break out of the shackles so she had no choice but to answer. (I'm from here i've lived here all my life.) She said. She then looked around. (Where am i exactly? Nothing looks familiar anymore.) she said. He looked at her like she was crazy. (You're in Indiana.) He said. Serana looked at him quizzickly. Ok so where am i exactly?) she asked. Aaron sighed clearly irritated by her lack of knowledge. (You're in indiana. In the middle of the United States of America. You're oviously not from here otherwise you would know that.) he said. She looked at him confused but wondering too. (Where's the legion and what happened to the empire?) He looked at her oddly. (The empire crumbled around five thousand years ago and there hasn't been an emperor in the U.S. ever. But the country's only around two hundred years old.)

She looked at him absolutely shocked. "five thousand years. I've been asleep five thousand years." she thought as she lost it and jumped to her feet and screamed at him. (Five thousand years?! I've been asleep five thousand years?! AHHHH!) she screamed. He looked at her and realized she had no idea what anything was now. "If she's been asleep five thousand years then she knows nothing about today and this is a whole new world for her." he thought. Serana went to her knees not beleiving she had been asleep for soo long again. She was furious too at the thought that everything she knew was now gone. She tried to get up and run but Aaron caught her and put her on her back before shaking her yelling at her to calm down. She after about an hour of screaming. He looked at her and noticed something. "Hmph looks like i need to teach her about everything now. Ugh i shouldn't give a vampire a chance but frack ok i will" he thought to himself. He picked her up off the ground and carried her to the back of the hummer and put her in the back. She asked him what he was doing and he simply said (I'm taking you with me to the main base. You're going to stay cuffed and keep your mouth shut when we get there. My soldiers aren't fond of vampires and they will kill you if they see you unrestained.) Said Aaron. She looked at him and was about to say something but couldn't when he covered her mouth with duct tape and blindfolded her. (You must stay like this and not struggle at the base. If you do struggle there's nothing i can do for you. They'll open fire immediately and you will die. That's the only rule for now. Do you understand?) He asked. She nodded and felt the hummer move as he got into the drivers seat and drove towards the base. As she sat in the back she smiled a little. She was still alive and somehow she had managed to calm down a man filled with rage and hate for her kind and made him curious enough to spare her and help her. Though she didn't think much of being shackled but she figured she would understand soon.

As Aaron drove to the large home base where he lived part time his thoughts turned to the female vampire named Serana in his backseat. "What is it about her? It's like something in me is telling me to trust her and give her a chance. She's beautiful and seems like she's a really sweet and kind vampire which is unheard of." He thought. He shook his head and whispered to himself. (I'll figure out these alien feelings later right now i have a prisoner to take care of.) Serana's advanced hearing allowed her to hear his whisper and it caused her to grin into the duct tape. "I wonder what his weird feelings are" She thought. She then started thinking about her family and what had happened and what her husband had said. -find love again- her deceased husband had said. As tears started flow she kept quiet not wanting him to know she was in emotional pain. She then was pushed to the side a little as the hummer took a turn and her thoughts were broken when they stopped and someone she didn't know started speaking.

(Good evening General Baker how was the trip?) the soldier asked. (It was good check out what i found in the back. The soldier looked at the bound woman in the back and noticed a noticed the titanium reinforced shackles on her. (Ah quite the catch you got there general. Did this give you much trouble? Do you plan on pulling this creature apart and burning it's body in that heat chamber this time?) Said the soldier. (I don't know i think this one deserves the speacial treatment.) The soldier laughed. ( Sounds good sir go on through.) Aaron nodded and drove into the base. Serana was shaking hard she didn't want to know what the speacial treatment was and could only imagine the pain it involved. He noticed her shaking and shut the lights off before stopping the truck. He turned to her. (Serana listen to me closely. I'm not going to hurt you at all. This is the first time i've ever spared a vampire or wanted to get to know one. That was just entertaining him at the time so he wouldn't be suspicious. Now we're almost there keep quiet and don't struggle i don't want to watch you die.) He said then turned around and drove into the car pool. Serana was eased by his words and felt the feeling in them. But she wasn't letting down her guard completely but felt better. She noticed they had stopped and then felt him pull her out of the hummer and he put he over his shoulder. We're here don't act up Serana. She nodded then pretended to be asleep as he walked into the base.

The chatter coming from around Serana was massive. She could tell they were talking and pointing at her even through the blindfold. She heard some more speaking. (Look what the generals got. A female vampire. Hmm should be interesting.) Said one soldier others chimed in. (Yea i wonder what her death will be like.) said another. (I hope we get to watch him kill it) Said another soldier as they broke into laughter and Aaron entered the main hall. (Officer on deck) yelled a lieutenant and all the soldiers immediately stood upright and saluted him. He saluted back. ( As you were) he said as he carried Serana through the mass of soldiers patrolling and walking to and fro around the base. Serana was still nervous but she felt a little at ease in his arms even though she was surrounded by hundreds of people who wanted her dead. As Aaron turned down a hall a large pair of ten inch thick steel doors opened into a more secure area of the base where his quarters were. As he reached his door he put his hand on a pad and as it took his palm print a large needle shot out and took a sample of his DNA to check and make sure it was him. He headed inside once the door opened and then locked shut behind him. He gently sat Serana on the bed and then removed her blind fold. She looked at him and his room as she observed her surroundings. She then watched as he gently removed removed the tape from her mouth. His fingers carressing her cheeks as he slowly removed the tape. Serana shivered from his touch. It was like a bolt of lightning had been sent up both their spines. A strange spark she hadn't felt in millenia. He then took off her shackles as she rubbed her wrists from where they were holding her. She watched him throw them into a can next to the bathroom. He then looked at her and took her hand and took her to the bathroom where he proceeded to explain what everything was and how to use it which she caught on quickly he then took her to the kitchen and to a small fridge where he kept his food and explained that. He then let her go. She smiled at how kind he was to let her have free reign of his room though she figured this was the only room she would be free for now. She would think about that later. The thing she learned was called a clock told it was 2:30 in the morning Aaron looked tired. He looked at her. I'm going to go to sleep you take the bed i'll sleep on the couch. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled that beautiful smile and he laid down and fell asleep. She watched him sleep for a little while and then figured she should too. As she laid down after taking off her shoes she smiled as she thought about this situation and how she knew she was trully safe as long as he was around. She didn't notice the spirit sitting on a chair in the room with a smile on his face as she slowly fell asleep.

 **I hope this is good. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Serana's path to happiness after tragedy.**

Chapter 3

 **I don't own anything but my OC.**

Serana slowly woke up and yawned she felt something nice and soft underneath her and remembered she was in a bed as yesterdays events came back into her mind. She sighed and thought of how lucky she was not to be completely dead. She streched before she sat up and rubbed her beautiful orange eyes. When everything came into focus she noticed she was still in the same room as before. It was nice that he had kept his word about letting her use his room. She got up and walked around saw something on the bed for her. It was red and marked with words and numbers. There was also a note beside it. She looked at the note. (Serana i had to leave early to see the final phase of construction of a speacial project. Can't tell you what it is. Anyway that plastic thing on the bed is a blood pack. All you need to do is pierce it with your teeth and drink. I know you have to be thirsty, espeacially after five thousand years of being asleep. Oh you also are not allowed to leave this room. Remember this is for your safety. The soldiers won't hesitate to kill you if they see you and invisiblity only lasts so long. Don't try to sneak either the vents are all wired to blow and the halls are patrolled by cyber dogs and standard patrols. It was a measure i employed to keep spies out of the base and from stealing secret documents and plans as well as personal information. I have posted two Super Soldiers outside of the door. This will keep up the illusion that you are still bound and under control. The super soldiers won't hurt you but they won't let you out either. Sorry about that. It's just how it has to be for now. Still you have free reign of this room. There's a door at the rear of it that leads to a small forest and waterfall but is walled off with electrical fencing over the top of it. I wish i could let you roam and do what you wish to your hearts content but i must retain the image of still being in control of you so my troops don't get suspicious. There's more blood packs in the fridge along with food and drink, help yourself to whatever you want. Also the large black flat box near the couch is called a flat screen television. The remotes right next to it. I'll let you figure out how use it. I should be back at the end of the day.)

Signed General Aaron Baker.

Serana looked up from reading the note and was espeacially irritated that she couldn't do what she wanted but was also grateful that he had gone to such lengths to keep her safe. She bit into the still cold blood pack and drank every last drop. She smiled" hmm not bad. It's alot better cold. I still wish i didn't have to drink blood to survive." Serana looked around the large and spacious room and started to explore she searched it and found a few interesting things. Espeacially a small golden figurine of six men on a mountain putting up a large flag on said mountain. She picked it up and looked it over. She looked under it. It said dedicated to the men who captured Iwo Jima in World Was two. March 26th 1945. She looked at it again and put it back on the table. "Hmm World War 2. That means there was another world war before that." She looked around and said sarcastically to herself. "I'm glad the world didn't get boring again while i was away." There were some documents on the desk and some drawers for her to go through but she decided not to do that for now. She figured he might get angry if she rifled around in them. She went over to the large flat screen TV and grabbed the remote and fiddled with it till it finally turned on. She looked at what was on. Something called Hardcore Pawn. She noticed all the people on it buying selling and pawning. It didn't seem much different to when she had last been awake. She was surprised at how much foul language was used and directed to the pawn brokers. She watched this for awhile. Around an hour she'd say given what the clock on the wall said.

She explored some more and must have made a loud sound considering she suddenly heard barking coming from behind a door. Then she noticed a bowl of water next to a bowl of food with the name Taco on it. She was curious and went over to the door and slowly opened it and peaked inside. She then heard louder barking and looked down and saw the cutest little dog she'd ever seen. She opened the door and walked towards the little dog but it squealed and barked harder as it went to hide from her. She looked and saw Taco's tags. She wanted to pet the little guy but judgeing by how far the little dog hid she could tell it was afraid of her and wonder. She was a predator, a vampire and alot of small critters ran from her when she was around. She eventually gave up and left the door opened for the little one hoping he'd warm up to her. She went to the fridge and got out a jug of brown liquid and smelled it. It smelled different. She then figured she had nothing to lose so she took a long drink from it. Her eyes widened at how it tasted and she downed the entire gallon. Wiping her mouth off she smiled. "Wow never tasted anything that good in Tamriel. This guy has definitely got good taste in food and drink." She then pulled something else out. Something green in a jar. It said pickles on the outside. She opened it with a bit of trouble and ate some of the pickles but quickly spit them back out because they were soo very sour. "Oh man he likes this stuff? Wow. She put it up and went to the freezer to see what he had there and found little that wasn't frozen. She didn't find anything appetizing and closed it. "I wonder what else he's got in here." She then went and searched one of his shelves filled with nik nacs and photos and books. She looked at the books first. Most of them didn't interest her. Books on weapons and tatics for infrantry and strange machines she had no idea what they were. She then found one that looked like an old tome with no name and five locks on it that looked new as well as old. She picked up the heavy book and brought it to the table where she picked the locks and opened it up and examined it. As she looked through it she saw pictures and what looked like blue prints for something as well as designs for what looked like they were weapons. She kept turning the pages finding more pictures designs explanations and notes on them. She turned to another page and at first it looked boring to her and as she went to turn the page two words caught her attention. Super Soldier She definitely became interested now since apparently two of them were outside the door. As she looked she examined the pictures closely. People in large glass tubes. Their bodies stretched and prepared to receive what was apparently according to the book robotic parts and other things. There were tubes going into the glass tubes and what looked like wires and more tubes attached to their bodies. She was a little creeped out but kept reading and looking. The next step showed the surgeries that they were undergoing as the parts were put into the soldiers bodies. All their organs were still there but there was still a whole lot of metal going in their bodies. She then turned the page and saw soldiers post surgery before they were equipped. Next she saw a picture of them fully eqipped and to say they were intimidating was an understatement. They were downright scary almost as scary as the general was when he was angry. She then read their stats. It read weaponry dual 50. caliber gatling guns, twin anti-tank rifles, plasma weapon, and rocket launcher on the left shoulder with eight 130 millimeter rockets. Small mass fabricator and six inches of Top Secret armor plate and stood at approximately ten feet tall.

She closed the book and put it back onto the shelf. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out what else he had fact that two of those Super Soldier monstrosities were right outside the door worried her. She imagined the process was quite painful but one sentence that went through her head was that all were willing applicants and were extremely loyal to General Baker. She sighed, this guy was getting scarier as she thought about it. He was not only in command of an entire army but he also had designed these creations which meant he was extemely smart too. She looked around and sighed then she heard a voice from the past. "Having fun?" She jumped and turned around ready to defend herself but was surprised to see the spirit of her deceased husband sitting in a chair smiling at her. Like he often did when he managed to sneak up on her. Her eyes instantly filled with tears. " Ragenster what are you doing here? How did you come back?" She cried as she was next to him in a second and tried to hug him only for her arms to pass through him. She was surprised and looked at him in disbeleif. His smile had faded. He spoke. "Serana i'm really am here. I've come to visit and talk to you. Oh and the kids say hi and that they love you and don't blame you for what happened." She started to cry happy he was there and her children still loved her and had forgiven her for being unable to keep them safe. "I love them and you too." He grinned. "I know you do. Now onto the reason why i'm here. I saw everything that happened yesterday." Her head shot up and her eyes grew large. "You saw everything?" He nodded. "Serana you're extremely lucky for a couple reasons. One you didn't get run over by that vehicle. Two you convinced a man filled with anger for our kind and aliens to give you a chance. Three you've got a protector now who's unknowingly falling for you. I can tell you like him too." She yelled "WHAT!" "I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!" His wide grin returned as she yelled. "Yes you do Serana. You never could lie to me you know that. I always figured a way to get the truth out of you." She sighed "fine you win. Yes i like him. He grinned wider in victory and laughed. "He slowly stopped laughing and stood up. "Serana i don't have much time before i go back to Sovengarde." Her eyes teared up again. "Why?" His smile faded and he walked to her. "This man whos room you are in is the most dangerous man in the entire galaxy. He's destroyed some of his own soldiers when they tried to rest control of the base from him with his bare hands. He's human but also something else. Something i don't know what it is yet. You need to findout about him to get to know him better for anything including this to work. He's a loving and good man but also a hardened combat veteran who's seen really gruesome things and other things. I get the feeling that if you go to search that desk you were curious about you'll find out alot about him. Try to get along and find love again." She noticed he started to dissapear and she started to sob and grab at him trying to get him to stay but he continued to disipate."I must go now my love. I'll tell the children you love them. Goodbye." Serana sobs were as bad as the time he'd been taken from her as his spirit vanished and she screamed out "NO!" It was so loud it alerted the Super Soldiers guarding the door and caused them to enter and alert the general to her screams. She looked up and saw the giant soldiers coming towards her and closed her eyes as one of them reached for her and she heard a voice over the radio.

 **Hmm cliffhanger. Read and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Serana's path to happiness after tragedy.**

Chapter 4

 **I own nothing but my OC and any other OC'S i make.**

General Baker was currently on the top of the newly constructed project that was in two days from completion. He sighed feeling a strange feeling. He knew what love was and often thought about it but this was different. This was not coming from him or anyone on earth. He looked at the sky. It was coming all the way from the across the galaxy. It was soo strong he could feel it even from here. He wondered who or what it was coming from. He knew why he could feel this but didn't understand why. "Sometimes being only mostly human sucks. I'm a little worried now though. The aliens or whatever we will name or find out the name of their race is are heading to wherever the love is coming from. The love i feel is from a human and it also seems to be mutual to the people he or she is in love with. Ach why am i feeling this?" He looked up into the atmosphere it may have been the end of 2014 but the U.S. had warships in space now and they kept the aliens at bay for the most part. Sadly those aliens were soo sneaky they would get though the fleet unnoticed and would make their way to earth and invade. -We need more defenses on the planet and in space. I may be going to be in charge of all these soldiers airmen and naval troops but i also will soon be taking command of the space fleet from Admiral Jackson in a month. There's so much to do and little time. By next month we will have 9,000 more ships in space to go along with the thousand already there. I hope i recive orders from the president soon. I know right now though that i'll go a little rogue and head out to this far off place where the other human planet is. If i know where it is the damn aliens sure know where they are.- He thought. He looked at the last finishing touches of the tower of his project. It was massive, 14 million people were working on this thing to get it done not only on schedule but with everything as perfect as possible. A dozen nuclear reactors had been shipped in last week and were put inside it. The people who put them in were always washed the very second they stepped out of the room with the reactors. He had thought up this entire project and others since he was 5 years old. He laughed to himself a little bit. It was amazing when he thought about it. He was a 5 star general at the age of twenty two. Now at the age of twenty three he was in charge of an entire branch of the U.S. military. A very very new branch of course but an entire branch none the less. Though it brought much stress to him. The amount of battles against the damned alien invaders he had been thinking of was immense. Over three hundred battles in the span of two years. A new place to prove himself a massive obstacle to overcome. It's one of the reasons he made some of his most drastic designs. He was at every battle and had the scars to prove it. He was scarred emotionally and physically and he had lost something in the last battle that was impossible to replace. Before he could think about it the radio opened up. A deep voice semi robotic voice came over ther radio. "General this SS APLHA 777. Screams heard from inside your quarters. We are investigating the disturbance." The generals ears pricked up immediately. "Ok on my way don't harm the creatures inside my quarters." He lifted his wrist and activated a teleportaion system that he had developed with the help of American scientists to where he could travel a short range around 100 miles to a destination of his choice. Others had such devices but his was the first made. He hoped Serana was ok as he was enveloped in a dark green light.

Serana's eyes were closed tightly as the massive hand reached for her. She heard a voice on the radio but was too upset to be able to recognize the voice. She then felt the massive hand grab her arm along with another one as she was lifted nine feet into the air. She didn't know what was going to happen and struggled against them but they didn't budge in the slightest. She tried to bite one of them but almost broke a tooth when she tried to bite them but her teeth hit armour instead of skin. She sighed. - Right i forgot they were armoured head to toe.- "Let me go dammit! " she screamed and still recieved no answer. Instead two large fingers one on each side of her head and twisting her head side to side then up and down. Then she felt a warm sensation and she became nervous. -Oh no.- She thought. She opened her eyes but didn't what she expected to see. She saw a wide red light coming from the side of one of their helmets as it flashed up and down her body. She then heard them speak in a deep semi robotic voice. "Scan complete. Subject is unharmed. Releasing information. Releasing subject. She was put back on the floor and let go as the general appeared in a flash of green light. He looked her up and down doing his own scan of her to check for signs of injury or torn clothing. He went to soldier SS Alpha 777. "Report" he barked. "Yes sir. Subject is unharmed. Emotionally a little erratic but mostly stable." "Good" he said. He looked at her then approached. "You ok Serana? What happened to make you scream like that?" She looked away from him. Slightly embarressed about this but also very very sad about her former husband dissapering again. Even though she completely understood. Spirits from Sovengarde couldn't stay around very long before they were called back but that didn't stop her feelings from washing over her. A lone tear fell from her eye as she looked away not wanting this man to see her pain. Though it was clearly to late as he saw the tear fall off her face. She felt him gently lift her chin so she was looking him. "Serana what's wrong?" She looked at him seeing the care in his green eyes. She felt like she was melting when she looked in them. But quickly shook that thought away. She sighed inwardly, she didn't want to tell him. He wouldn't understand even though she knew he wanted to so he could help her.

She and the general were both brought of their thoughts by the sounds of heavy boots on the floor outside the door. A soldier ran in and started to speak but stopped in the middle of his sentance at what he saw before him. "General i was patrolling and i heard a scream is everything...?" He saw his something that he thought he would never see. The vampire was free of the chains that were supposed to holding it and the general touching it gently and not with any form of hate or anger towards it. His thoughts were speeding through his head but one thing to him was clear. The creature must be destroyed. He pointed his weapon at her and fired.

Serana was waiting for the end but it didn't come. She felt a body much larger than hers cover her and a number of grunts coming from the holding her. She then heard the sound of metal against metal. She looked out from where she was and noticed a armoured hand had collided with a helmet and the soldier was laying on the floor with birds cicling his head. He had recovered quick though as she was released from grip of the person or thing that had saved her. She looked at the person and saw it wasn't a Super soldier but the general. She stared when he stood up and turned around with thirty holes in his back and a couple on his butt. She would have laughed at the holes in his butt. However this was a serious matter. The soldier had gotten up. The soldier coughed as he spoke. " General why have you spared this vile creature. You know what they have done to our kind. It deserves to be destroyed." The soldier looked at his gun that was mangled on the floor where the super soldier had stepped on it. "This vampire is different sergeant trainer. She's not evil not like any other vampires we've come across. " Said Aaron. The soldier named sergeant trainer looked at him like he was crazy. "Really sir? I see a creature with a hunger in it's eyes. It's so close to your neck and you're not even looking to see it when it attacks you. You've got a screw loose." Aaron smiled and laughed a little. "It's taken you that long to figure out i have some mental problems. Took you long enough. I figured it was obvious. Besides she's nice and sweet and if she gets hungry we have millions of spare blood packs for her to feed on. She won't hurt anyone." The soldier looked at him in disbelief. "You've completely lost it. Vampires are not friendly and it or she as you call it is no doubt luring you into lowering your guard and then it'll attack you and you'll be one of them!" Aaron was getting angry now. His own soldier questioning his reasons for keeping Serana alive. Thinking she was just going to turn on him. She wouldn't he knew she wouldn't. She wasn't exactly a big fan of blood as evidenced by the fact that only one blood pack was drained and the others weren't. "Listen up Sergeant. You and the other soldiers had better get used to her being around. She's staying as long as she wishes too. There's nothing you or any other soldier can do about it. I won't let anything happen to her while she's here. Now leave or i'll have you thrown into the hole." The soldier grabbed his knife preparing to strike. "You're in love with her. I'm sorry sir but i can't do that. The creature must die." The soldier attacked and Serana was instantly put behind Aaron. She then saw some strange blue light coming from his arm and around his eyes. She looked at him and his eyes were glowing as was his arm as he held the soldier in the air from a good distance away. He didn't look at her when he spoke. "It's called telekinesis i'm quiet adept with my psychic power." She looked on at the soldier as he struggled and reached for his pistol. General Baker sighed. "You just won't listen to reason sergeant." The generals fingers closed slowly and the soldier screamed in pain as his body was crushed by the psychic force and then he was released into a pile a broken bones blood and gore on the floor. Serana watched in horror as the skin on Aarons arms cracked open and flames appeared on his arms as he swung them forward releasing a large wave of flame so it that it incinerated the soldiers body within seconds of hitting it along with melting part of the steel wall outside the door. She then saw his skin come back together as if it hadn't been broken open by the flames. She then heard a distinct oww coming from him as he put 3 towels on the bed and then sat on them. He sighed, "I told him to back off and see reason but he wouldn't listen. Aplpha let the other soldiers know what's going on and what happened to the sergeant. Hopefully this will serve as a lesson to any other soldiers who get funny ideas about harming her." "Oww my back is killing me." He wheezed out a little bit. Serana shook herself out of her shock and looked at him and somewhat smiled. She was saved by him even though she could do serious harm to him. She then looked at his back. The superficial wounds had already healed on their own but the rounds that had completely went into or through him weren't healing. A medkit was brought to him. "Serana can you stich up my back and take these large tweezers and pull out any bits of the bullets out of my back while i get my front? She nodded and took the tweezers salve iodine and needle and thread. She then went behind him as he removed his shirt. She was shocked by the sheer number of scars going all directions along his back and also by the massive muscles that rippled across his back and neck. It wasn't disgustingly buff or anything but he was heavily built and she couldn't help but touch and admire it as she cleaned his wounds. His blood tingled her senses as she proceeded to clean the wounds on his back. She was glad she had already fed. She cringed a little everytime she went to far in with the tweezers to retreive the foreign objects from his back and he let out a couple of loud profanities as she poured bits of iodine into his wounds. She then heard around 32 pings as she and him pulled out all the bullet fragments and she stiched him up. Her cold hands occasionally carressing his back as she felt his scars. Some were old and newer and more recent. She smiled a little. She actually liked him and she now knew why. He was willing to give everything to keep her safe. But she wasn't in love with him. She sighed and hugged him from behind as she thought to herself. -Maybe i'll winde up falling for him. He seems like he's a great guy though a little crazy but he's sweet and gentle. Ragenster did want me to find love again but idk if it will be Aaron or someone else. Time will tell i guess.- His voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Thanks Serana. I hope you'll be ok. He stood up from the bed out of her arms. I have to get back to the project. I want to stay and spend more time here but the project is well actually quite important to everyone that it be finished. It's really the only hope that we have if this world is overrun. He smiled at her and gave her a hug before he put on a shirt. He yelled to the super soldiers. "I want two more squads of super soldiers guarding the door to this room at all times. Get them here now!" He looked at her with a smile. I'll be back later enjoy this place to your hearts content. He gently carressed her cheek as he was enveloped into the green light and teleported back to the speacial project.

(1 hour later) Serana had a grin on her face. She was pretty happy about her new digs and the friend that she had made. She'd only met one other man like him and that was Ragenster. But they were different thankfully. If they weren't it'd hurt way to much to even look at him. She sighed as she lay on the bed and thought about him. He was strong and handsome and muscular that was for sure. At least on his back. She didn't see what his chest or arms looked like but she figured he was just as built. She had to admit she loved the feeling of running her fingers down his back tracing his scars. She did wonder where they all came from and she guessed there'd be alot more scars on the front of him. She had noticed some discoloration on his face and thought there might be some scars there too but she'd have to find out herself. She then looked over at his desk and her curiousity got the best of her as she went to it and started shuffling around the files. She looked around and found a manila book looking thing with his name on it. She pulled it out and looked through it. It read.

Name-General Aaron Baker. White male. Age 23. Height 7 ft. Weight 550 color Brown. Eye color Green. Religion Christian. Human DNA and unknown DNA profile. Position 5 star general in the U.S. armed forces. Kills in battle estimated at over twenty five thousand. Humans kills two hundred. Battles in three hundred forty one. Receiver of Medal of Honor, Medal of Valor, Purple Heart among numerous other awards for excellent service. Parents classified. Relationship status single. Known friends and other family Classified. Mental disorders known Aspburghers syndrome, Bipolar disorder, Depression. Status active in the field at all times. General Baker is Hot tempered and fierce in battle. Known to charge enemy lines by himself. Rash and bull headed but also cautious and calculating in battle. Highly skilled fighter. Highly skilled and dangerous in hand to hand and ranged combat. High marks in all firing ranges. Fights with heavy weapons most of the time. Capable of lifting and throwing large objects at enemies. Psychic powers extremely strong. Warning extremely dangerous individual.

Serana was very intrigued by what she read. Ragenster had been right she had learned alot about him just from looking at this. She then put the folder away and dug around some more in search of more info. She came across a photo album and was curious. She looked through the pictures of him and his family and noticed the pics of him with his family and then some that were more speacial it seemed. Him and a young woman with blue eyes and green and black hair wearing all black and black lipstick and piercing galore along with spikes and chains including a small ring in the middle of her nose. She read the words on the front picture. It said Me and Andrea March 19 2011. Serana smiled seeing how happy the two looked together. Reminded her of her and Ragenster but she then continued scanning the pictures. She noticed alot of photos of Aaron and this woman and wondered what happened to break them apart. She continued looking and read another one that said October 31 holloween her favorite day and the day she said yes. She saw him on one knee with some kind of box in his hands and Andrea with her eyes wide and hands clapsed over her chest. She then saw another photo him with his arms around her with what looked like a stick with a plus sign on it. It read November 18th My Andrea is pregnant. We've moved the wedding to march 12th. With a smiling face to the side of it. She then saw another sweet photo with his arms wrapped around her from behind his hands on her large growing belly. It read Me and Andrea found out our child is male. We are naming him Spike after much argueing over baby names. Hahaha. Serana smiled at this she loved seeing happy couples and loved these pictures. She then saw the next one that said May 21st 2012 me an Andrea in the hospital with our newborn baby boy. Serana grinned and thought the baby was so cute. Though her smile vanished when she got to the last two pictures. The first was of a funeral with a large coffin and a child sized coffin and gravestone that read March 12th The day of the funeral for my Andrea and our child Spike. The last picture was of him from behind in front of the gravstone. The Words that were under the photo chilled her to the bone. It read I will avenge them and nothing and nobody will stand in my way.

Serana closed the album slowly and put it back into the drawer. Now she knew why he was so angry and raging and such a vicious person at times like when he destroyed that soldier earlier. She wondered just how much it still hurt him. She knew the feeling and knew they would both need to talk about it. She could tell he didn't talk about it to anyone. His rage might have calmed a little if he had. She decided to push him for answers and reveal a bit about herself as well. Though she felt like this could get her kicked into the waiting arms of the soldiers who wanted her dead and that made her nervous. She then heard a ghostly voice in her head. -You both need to get it out in the open. You have dealt with it better than him but he's much younger and less experienced than you in thses matters. It's destroying him from the inside out. It needs to be released and you need to talk about me to help you move on and pursue love again.- Serana sighed. She knew what she had to do even if it got her thrown out. She decided to bring it up tommorow. No doubt Aaron would be tired at the end of the day. She looked at the time. 4:00 He'd be back in about 5 hours. She sat down with the tv on and thought as she watched it.

(5 Hours later) Serana heard the door open and watched him walk in. He was covered in oil and black dust and had on a pair of goggles. He took them off and coughed a little getting a bit of dust out of his lungs. He looked at her. When she saw his face she burst out laughing. He rolled his eyes. "Yes i know it's funny laugh at the dirty guy." He said with a wide grin on his face. She watched him head into the bathroom and heard the shower being turned on. She was actually considering peeking to see what more of him looked like but she shook the thought out of her head.- I'm not some pervert i wouldn't do that.- She shook her head and then noticed he had come back out clean with pants and a rather loose shirt. She crawled into the bed as he went to the couch. He smiled at her before he closed his eyes. She was actually happy somewhat now. She hoped tommorow would go somewhat smoothly as she fell asleep.

 **Please read and review. I hope it's good.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Serana's path to happiness after tragedy.**

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer. I don't own Serana or anything about Skyrim. But i do own my OC. This chapter will let people in on some of my OCs past. I also think it may get a bit bloody and gorey. Just a warning.**

Serana awoke early in the morning to catch Aaron before he got up. She knew from her experience in the legion that soldiers tended to get up early. She glanced at the clock, 5:00 A.M. She put her boots on and had a blood pack from the fridge for breakfast. As she watched him sleep she thought about how this would go. She may have had 5,000 years to try and heal from her emotional pain but it still felt like a stab to her heart everytime she thought about it or saw Ragensters ghost. She wanted someone to confide her feelings too. Like she did with Ragenster. He was always there and whenever she felt emotional pain, no matter how hard she tried to hide it from him he always saw through her stoic facade she put up when she was hurting. She didn't like to show sadness or pain in front of him but she had slowly opened up and eventually let him him. It always made her feel better to talk about things when she was hurting. She could deal with them herself, she always had but opening up to him helped alot too.

Serana sighed, 'I wonder how this will go. Hopefully he will open up without getting angry about me prying into his past. Maybe he'll even hear me out and i can open up to him as well. Though i do expect alot of anger and rage to come to the surface on his part. He's soo young and most likely still doesn't know how to really deal with it besides finding and destroying the creature who took his Fiance and childs life.' Thought Serana

She looked up at the clock and saw it said 6:00. She heard a rather loud thump and a low grunt as the general fell off the couch and onto the wood floor. She smiled and silently laughed as he got up off the floor and leaned back and she heard seven distinct cracks as he bent over backwards stretching his body out. She was a little bothered by the sound considering a humans back shouldn't bend like that normally unless they were very flexible. He then got back up and stretched again. She guessed his muscles were sore from something. She was a little amazed that he could bend like that. She's the only other person she'd ever met who could do it. She smiled as he looked at her.

Aaron looked over at the paleskinned beauty to his left and saw her smiling at him. He smiled at her and went to brush his teeth and do whatever else he would do in the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and several thoughts went across his mind.

'Hmm Serana seems to be up to something i can see an odd glint in her eyes. Sometimes i wonder what women are thinking but then again i'd probably rather not know. Sometimes they're planning to use you or play you. Ha! Had enough of that shit happen to me and i don't need anymore of it. I don't really want to know what she's thinking but i also do want to know. Hmph good thing i can't read minds. Though it would have come in handy in the interrogations over the last two years.' Hmm seperate thought now that i think about it she looks alot like Jessie J in her music video Domino. That's quite interesting. I wonder if she can sing.' He thought.

Serana watched him exit from the bathroom in his uniform and head to the kitchen where he brought out a box called frosted flakes and poured it into a bowl with milk. She saw him look up at her. He gestured to the box in a way of asking her if she wanted any. She shook her head. "Thanks but i'm ok. Not really hungry for blood or food. How did you sleep?"

Aaron looked at her strangely. He was surprised by her asking that question. He didn't expect to be asked such a question by anyone except his mother or... Andrea. He shook his head at that thought. He didn't need to become an emotional mess, espeacially in front of Serana. He looked into her eyes searching for whatever game she may have been playing at. He found nothing just a sweet woman. "I slept quite well thanks. How about you Lady Serana?" He asked her a little playfully.

Her eyebrows came together a little at being called that. The lady Serana thing had always annoyed her and she would rather be just refered to as just Serana. She may have been vampire royalty but she really didn't care. She was still her own person and didn't let the fact that she was royalty go to her head like it did her fathers. She had wanted to explore and be herself and the castle she lived most of her life in was really not her kind of place. She really preferred a much simpler life and surprisingly she had even enjoyed military life too. Anything other than the life of being stuck up royalty like everyone had expected her too. She had even found happiness out in the world away from the castle though she had went back and helped Ragenster kill her father. She had accepted it a long time ago even though she still missed the man her father was before he became power mad and tried to blacken the sun.

She sighed. "I slept quite well. Thanks. I have something to ask you though and to tell you if you'll listen. It's rather important to both of us. I want to know some things about you. I saw your photo album and the people in it. I don't know much about you and i'd like to." Said Serana.

She saw him raise one of his eyebrows at this and a fire appear behind his eyes and she thought about reconsidering talking to him about his past. He had remained calm though and since he hadn't blown up on her she figured he would allow it but wasn't sure. She watched him stand up and put the bowl and spoon in the sink along with the milk in the fridge. However as he did this she could see his whole body shaking. His rage was bubbling to the surface and he obviously didn't want to talk about this subject.

'I knew she was up to something but i didn't expect it to be this.' He thought as he tried to contain his rage anger pain and sadness. 'She saw those pictures and must have read my file. So she definitely knows it's painful for me but i also suspect she wants to find out everything that happened.' He sighed. ' I don't have time for this. I must see to the final construction and completion of the Jackal.' He thought.

Serana watched him head for the door and heard him say in a rather gruff and angry voice. "We're not discussing this right now." Serana however was not about to let him just walk out the door without him explaining some of his past to her. In seconds she turned into a horde of bats and reformed back to herself right in front of the door blocking his exit. She growled at him to warn him that they weren't done talking. She looked into his eyes. How rage filled they were and the pain that was behind the rage. She looked up at him and stared him straight in the eyes and showed no fear as he came face to face with her. His massive form mere inches from her and his face showing nothing but anger at being blocked and his teeth bared at her. Serana spoke " Our conversation isn't over. You're not going anywhere until we discuss you're rage issue and those photos of that woman and child."

Aaron stared at her as she stared at him. 'How dare this woman think she can bring that up when she barely knows me. I'll have to move her. I just hope i don't hurt her.' He picked her up with telekinesis and threw her onto the bed. He spoke. "You're lucky you're female. If you were male i'd have killed you for blocking me." He headed for the door but she was not about to let him go. Serana was angry at just being tossed and him not willing to talk so she jumped onto him and using her vampire strength threw him into the wall behind them. She then shot two large ice spikes that impaled his shoulders to the wall. He grunted and tried to get off of them but she tackled him which caused his shoulders to be further impaled on the ice.

He looked at her completely surprised by her. This sweet beautiful female vampire had just turned into a total badass and temporarilly pinned him against the wall and seemed to be extremely tough when she wanted to be. His rage was disappearing as he looked upon her. Her fangs were bared at him. He was genuinly impressed by her. None of his soldiers had ever pinned him when they went toe to toe with him. His rage was decreasing as he thought about how she would make an amazing soldier but was surprised when she was upon him and holding him by the collar her eyes on fire then ripped him off the spikes and threw him to the floor where she pinned him there with her face was very close to his.

Serana totally surprised herself. She couldn't beleive what she was doing or what she said next to him, nor did she expect herself to get this angry at him. She was a little excited but her anger overrode most of her other emotions. She also had to admit that even though she seemed to throw him around easily she was having a hard time doing it considering how heavy he was. She then pinned him to the floor. "Ok big boy you're going to stay here until you tell me what i want to know. I won't take no for an answer. I want to know what's causing your rage. I know it's killing you inside so you will tell me." She pretty much ordered. She then noticed him smirk though the rage from before had returned to his eyes but she also saw that he was might actually be considering her demands. She then quickly found herself on her back and now she was the one who was pinned to the ground. She struggled but like his super soldiers he didn't budge. She then heard him speak.

His face came down inches away from hers. His fiery green eyes staring deep into her bright orange ones. "Ok Serana you win. I'm actually surprised and quite impressed with your skills. I definitely didn't expect that. No human or vampire has managed to pin me like that without dying at least outside of high school. So i guess you've earned some answers. Ask away and i'll answer. Probably." He smirked as did Serana. He then picked her up and put her on the couch and sat beside her. He had definitely pissed her off earlier but Serana understood his anger and pain. She'd known it all herself as she went through it herself.

She looked into his eyes to see if there was any sign he might not be being honest. She saw no signs so she proceeded to start speaking. "Ok Aaron here's how this is gonna go. I'm curious about you and this woman and child and i know you're curious about me." He looked at her tilting his head to the side. She thought the head tilt was kinda cute and had to smile at that. "Hehe I know you're curious, i can tell. Don't deny it. Oh and if you're good maybe just maybe i'll tell you a bit about me in the process." She said with a bit of Sass in her voice as she smirked. She then looked into those big green eyes seeing he wasn't happy about doing this. It made her a little sad to know he really didn't want to talk about them.

"Ok Serana what do you want to know?" He asked as he looked at her still feeling tense from the pain he knew would come to the surface when he discussed his deceased fiance and child. The pain he felt when he thought about them was far worse than any physical pain he's ever felt. His rage had mostly calmed but it could come back at any moment. He watched as she got closer and then she looked him in the eyes. Her cold hand coming to rest on his warm one. She soon spoke.

"I want to know what happened with Andrea and Spike and what happened after that almost completely destroy the obviously loving happy and caring man who was in those pictures with Andrea and Spike to become a nearly heartless raging killing machine hell bent on vengence."

Aaron sighed. This was going to take alot out of him. He knew that for sure. He leaned back and sighed before starting to speak. "Serana this may take awhile as it really hurts to talk about them and what happened." He saw her nod and felt her cold hand sqeeze his. He began speaking.

"I met Andrea in 2010. I was about 19 then and we were in the main hall waiting to be called up to receive our diploma's. I was looking around at the crowd and talking to a couple friends i had made when i spied her. She was what we call goth. Pale skin, spikes, chains, piercings, black makeup, black clothes, and heavy metal music. I had seen her around alot but she had never acknowleged me. I guess the fact that we were really in seperate groups of friends had a part in that. She hung around with the goth crowd. Then their were the jocks and nerds and then there was the group i was in. Most of us came from good homes but we were the outcasts or misfits of the school really. I got in alot of trouble hanging with them but i liked it. I had good friends. Even though i wrestled and i was pretty smart i wasn't with the jocks or nerds. I was mainly an outcast but in the band of misfits i found friends. Anyway seeing as it was the last day for school in any way. I looked around and found her and after i got my diploma i pursposely bumped into her to make sure she noticed me. As you can imagine she didn't take to kindly to that and promptly punched in the face nearly breaking my nose. After the throbbing stopped i asked her out. After she got over the shock of me having the nerve to ask her out after ramming into her she punched me again this time breaking my nose and next thing i know she said yes but didn't give me a reason why. After that we talked it over and made plans and then date night came quickly.

Serana looked at the massive grin and blush on his face as he remembered his and Andrea's first date. She had a good idea where this was going and she shook her head laughing lightly to herself. As he spoke again.

We went on the date. Her in a beautiful black dress with her black makeup and spikes and chains and tattoos and her black and red lipstick. Things went great and we had dessert and yes i payed for it. When i took her home we kissed on the front porch but as i was preparing to leave she quickly pulled me into her house as her parents were out where our kissing session got heated. One thing led to another and we winded up on her bed." And let's just say this this. She was a virgin as was i but after that night and many many nights after we weren't." He said with a perverted grin which made Serana openly laugh at his expression. Upon hearing her laugh he came back out of his fantastic memory and looked at her confused.

"What's soo funny?" He asked. She looked at him with a grin of her own. "The look on your face said it all and i imagine that was quite the memory considering the reaction you just got." He looked where she was pointing and saw a rather large tent in his pants. He quickly covered himself his face quite red clearly embarressed that she saw that. The fact that she was still smiling at him didn't help make the embaressment nor his erection go away. He cleared his throat and looked anwhere but at her as he continued.

"After that we were together almost all the time. She was a little posessive but i didn't mind. It was better than any of my exes. Bunch of worthless cheaters." He cleared his throat again. "We were quite the couple and our parents were happy though mine weren't exactly thrilled about her style and choice of dress. But we got along we liked alot of the same things but also had our differences. She loved creepy crawley things like spiders which i absolutely hate. We also had our fights like every couple but things always worked out for the better. When i asked her to marry me i had never seen her happier except for when she found out she was pregnant soon after." He said with a grin.

Serana shook her head. Ragenster always had a grin like that whenever she had been pregnant. She was taken out of her thoughts as Aaron continued the story.

"When she found out she was pregnant she absolutely glowed for the entire nine months. She was soo happy. Then i was there in the delivery room. Her hours of screaming as she gave birth to our child, Threatening to castrate me while she nearly broke my hand she was squeezing it so hard. Then when the baby came how he looked at Andrea after opening his eyes a few minutes after being born and the look in her eyes when she laid eyes on our child. She had definitely never been happier i know that much." He grinned again but the grin was soon gone as he started to talk again as tears formed in his eyes.

Serana looked at him knowing what he was going to say next would have his heart shattering all over again. She had lost her family but it was a long time ago. Unlike her he didn't have 5,000 years to heal. It was still a very fresh wound and she knew it would never trully heal. She got a little closer holding his hand tighter urging him to go on. He then sighed.

"Three months after we had brought baby Spike home. I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was 8:43 P.M. We had just arrived home from the store with baby food diapers and a new family pet. A chihuahua puppy named Taco." Serana's eyes widened when she heard the part about Taco and looked over to the dog in question. Aaron nodded with a single tear flowing from his eye.

"Yes Serana. He is that same puppy from that night." He sighed then continued his story. "Our son Spike loved the little guy and couldn't wait to play with him even though he could only crawl. We were laughing and carrying on as i played with Spike and the puppy and Andrea made dinner. Double cheese hamburger helper one of our favorites. I can still smell but i can't eat it anymore. Not without thinking about them. The tv was on and we were watching a game show. It was 10 minutes after we had got home when the emergency broadcast system took over the screen. It had said that the military had put the entire town under quarentine. We soon learned that extraterestrial beings had landed. I went and got our pistol and shotgun just in case we needed it. We were getting Spike and Taco and were taking them down to our basement and we put them both in a bed and closed a secret concrete wall i had made just in case we were attacked so i could hide my family."

Tears now came from Aarons eyes like a waterfall. His shoulders started shaking as he tried to keep from sobbing. He was trying to control himself but his grip on his emotions was loosening with every word that came from his mouth. He then continued.

Everything seemed fine but we saw vehicles in the distance through the windows and we heard jet fighters flying over the town searching for the Aliens. The next thing we knew an explosion rocked the house. I jumped ontop of Andrea to keep the Debris from hitting her. The was safe as i had built that room to be able to take a direct hit from a small yield nuke and survive. There was nothing on the walls there to fall off either. Andrea had gotten a few scratches from the debris flying through the air. But was otherwise ok. I had gotten hit with some plaster which kinda hurt but i didn't care. I only cared about the family. It was getting dangerous when blue and red flashes went through the house. They left holes in the walls and i quickly realized that it was the aliens who were firing at us and then we saw the part of the roof get blown off. We then heard the clatter and blasts as the military opened fire all over the place trying to drive the aliens back. I had picked up Andrea and went to go down to the basement when the front door was blown away and several red and blue rounds went past us or so i thought. I had got Andrea to the basement but she was hurt badly from one of the rounds hitting her in the stomach. I...it ripped her open her intestines were out and shreaded to pieces and i was covered in her blood and parts of her insides there was a large hole in her back. I tried to repair them and put the remaining intestines back in and tried to stop the bleeding but i was no doctor and i couldn't use my newly discovered psychic powers to heal matter how much i told her it would be ok and how i did everything i could possibly do but i couldn't get the blood to even remotely stop flowing onto the floor. She stayed alive long enough to say she loved me. Then she closed her eyes and died right in my arms."

He started sobbing hard barely able to keep talking. Serana had rarely seen a soldier cry. Even if they had lost someone they rarely cried. She noticed his warm hand had left hers and his hands were in fists shaking harder than his body. She could feel heat start to really radiate off his body as she wiped some of his tears. She could tell it was going to get worse before it was over judging by the anger that flickered around the pain that was showing in his eyes. 'He's in so much pain and his rage is back. I almost don't want to know the rest of the story but i won't interupt him.' She thought. He then spoke again.

I went crazy for a while and took out my shotgun and pistol and attacked everything that moved. Lucky for me i guess only aliens were around as i never heard saw any bullets come towards me. I killed 6 of them before a massive blast hit in front of where i was crouched reloading. I'm guessing it was a stray rocket from one of the helicopters attacking the aliens. I was wounded and thrown at least 20 feet back into a tree. I saw some aliens enter my home and i went in after them. I killed 3 more before i was hit with a blast like Andrea was. But it hit me on the left side of my chest. My ribs heart and lungs were exposed but i was still fighting. My adrenaline pumping through me i didn't really notice it. I attacked them again but they were so fast. Six more jumped me before i could fire again and then i saw Taco run by me. I knew they had found the room. The wall was supposed to be unbreakable. I had it designed by a scientist friend. But they were in there. I fought as hard as possible. My psychic powers going crazy as i let them loose throwing and burning aliens left and right. Melting the armour of the ones that were trying to hold me down. The house was on fire long before my powers went into overdrive. I burned and killed as many as i could. I lost count at 20 but it didn't matter they kept coming. I was overwhelmed by two whole squads of them. And they shot me again in the arm simply for the fun of it. I struggled and that's when i noticed one of them had my child. I fought so very hard throwing aliens left and right with telekinesis trying to get my to my Spike but they always just kept coming. They hit me hard with some kind blunt weapon and then they carved a long scar down from my forhead to my cheek right across my eye. They left my eye intact though. I fought as much as i could but it didn't matter. The next thing they did was... was.. they put my child in front of my face and slowly ripped him in half! I was so horrified and i couldn't believe they would do such a thing. When it happened i lost everything. The one who killed my child looked down at me with my sons head still in his hand. I could tell he was their commander because his armour was much different than the others. He put the head of my child on my chest and started laughing in an alien tongue. I couldn't take it so i grabbed a claw looking thing off one of the dead aliens and slashed it across his face. It made deep claw marks in his helmet and caused him to stop laughing before he hit me in the head with his foot and i knew no more.

Blood was now coming from Aarons palms as the rage was becoming uncontrollable. Serana quickly jumped off the couch and landed a few feet away as he roared and drew back his fist and smashed it all the way through the 12 inch steel wall behind the couch. His body literally catching fire as his rage was uncontroble and he continued slamming his fists into the wall breaking through it everytime. Until most of the wall fell onto the ground of the small forest behind his quarters. His fists bloody as his body finally cooled down and the fire that engulfed him dissapeared. He kneeled on the grass fists still clenched in his lap. Sobbing uncontrolably. Serana looked at him and approached him carefully. She could tell that he was hurting just as bad as she was 5,000 years ago when it was still fresh. She got close to him seeing his tears landing on the ground in front of him. She gently put her hand on him and then pulled him to her. She knew there was nothing she could say to ease his pain. She also knew even though his family was in sovengarde or someplace like it. It would provide very little comfort for him. So she held him close to her waiting for his sobs to stop putting her chin on his head. She then had some thoughts while she tried to comfort him.

'I like him held my love as he died but i was lucky in one way. I saw my children die but for them it had been quick and i didn't have to see their blood or insides like he did. Even if it hurt I guess in that respect i was blessed to not see what he had saw. I can't believe that those creatures could be soo cruel. I had thought my father was cruel but these creatures make him look like a saint.' She looked down at the massive man her arms were around. 'I don't know if he'll ever be able to heal from what he's seen.' She was brought out of her thoughts again as he regained enough control to continue speaking.

"I was found the next day by a squad of soldiers following several tanks through the ruined neighborhood looking for alien survivors. I had been woken up by the sound of the vehicles tracks on the pavement and tried to get up but i was to exuasted to. When they found me. They couldn't believe i was still alive considering the wounds on my body. Heh even then i was one tough son of a bitch. Also it helped that the bleeding had stopped on it's own. I didn't know anything about my bodys healing ability then but i found out later that it caused the blood that was flowing out to clot. I had never gotten injured like that before. So i never knew. The soldiers had taken me to a medical tent where they covered the wound with skin and muscle from another persons corpse. I got out about 2 weeks later my body completely healed. I waited another week before i signed on with the Marines. Been fighting in every single battle with the aliens ever since. I swore revenge on the one who killed my family. But even though i've killed so many i still haven't found the alien commander who killed them. I always tell the soldiers to leave the commanders alive but it's never the commander with the claw marks on his helmet. I know he's still out there and i will slaughter him when i find him."

He finished his story and his tears finally stopped falling. His breathing started to return to normal though there was few last sobs before he stopped. He noticed Serana had her arms around him but figured she was comforting him. He sighed. "Thanks Serana i guess i needed to get it out. Hurts a little less now."

Serana saw him smile at her. It was a sweet smile. Then he hugged her tight. She could barely breathe it was a little to tight. She thought he must have realized that because his hug softened alot. She smiled at this and pulled away looking into his bloodshot green eyes. She was glad he was feeling better and hoped it would calm that crazy rage of his down a bit. She then looked up and saw how close their faces were and blushed although her skin didn't show it. She stood up and headed to nearby rock and sat on it. He followed and sat beside her. "So are you going to tell me about your past?" He said. She looked at him still a little shaken from there faces being only an inch apart a few moments ago, and nodded. He smiled and listened as she told her story. How she was sealedin a tomb. How Ragenster rescued her but almost killed her first. The Dawnguard and what they did. How she had met her mother again. How she had to kill her father and how she had married Ragenster and their children and about the war with the dominion and when she tried suicide then went to the castle and slept for 5,000 years.

She noticed how the whole time he listened and didn't yawn or act like what she said didn't matter. She was glad to be able to tell someone about her past. It hurt a little less like his memories did since he told her about them. She had finished her story and noticed the sympathetic look on his face and how his arm was around her to comfort her now. Which made her smile. She then looked up at the sky and noticed it was dark. He looked up as well. Then scratched the back of his head with a embaressed grin as he removed his arm from around her.

"I guess we spent a little to much time outside heh. Um lets go back inside." Though he looked towards the door and realized he had knocked down most of the wall. He laughed a little to himself. "Wow i had no idea i had knocked most of the wall down. Um... let's go." He said.

Serana followed him back inside and laughed despite herself. "I think it's a rather nice addition to your room at least you can see the sky now." She said.

He smiled at her and nodded and decided to go to sleep right away after telling her goodnight and feeding Taco. Serana watched as after the little dog ate his food he jumped onto the couch with Aaron and snuggled up falling asleep fast. She couldn't help but laugh lightly. She was glad that he was better. She then went to the fridge and pulled out a bloodpack and drank. She then lay on the bed and watched him sleep for awhile before falling asleep herself. She couldn't help but wonder how things were going to go between them. She then smiled in her sleep as she dreamed random dreams of the good times of her past and some ones of her possible future.

 **This took me awhile to write and it also made me cry a couple times because of the sad parts. I hope it's good. Leave me a review if you like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Serana's path to happiness after tragedy.**

Chapter 6

 **I don't own Serana or anything but my OC.**

Serana awoke to what sounded like loud pops, bangs and cracks. She sat up and looked around the room. She could see it was morning considering she could see the sun through the gapeing hole in the wall Aaron had made yesterday. She looked around for him and didn't see him on the couch. Only Taco the chihuahua was on the couch. The sounds continued as she went to look for him in the kitchen, and then in the bathroom. Nothing. She went to the fridge and found a note on the front door. She took it along with a bloodpack to a table and proceeded to drink the blood and read. The note itself was simple and to the point. It said. (Look for a light coming from a crack in the wall next to the bookshelves and follow it.)

After she finished the blood pack off she proceeded to look at the walls between the multiple bookshelves searching for the light and crack. She looked around carefully. 'I wonder why he wants me to find this crack and follow it? He must have something interesting to show me.' She thought.

She ran her hands along the walls and hearing the cracks pops and bangs becoming louder as she finally found it. She peeked into the crack and saw a hallway behind it. She saw another note stuck to a book with strange symbols on it. It simply said (push). Serana was intrigued and pushed on the book which proceeded to sink into the bookshelf which along with another bookshelf beside it began moving in opposite directions with a loud hiss. She was surprised really. She hadn't expected to find a secret room or well hallway in his room. She proceeded into the long lit hallway the pops, bangs and cracks getting louder. But she also noticed there would be small intervals in between some of the sounds.

'I wonder what those sounds are. They keep getting louder the farther i go. Hope i get to see what's going on. Whatever is making those sounds must be dangerous. Hmph knowing him it probably is somthing dangerous. I wonder...'

Serana was forced out of her thoughts when she heard a rather loud explosion coming from around the corner followed by laughing and the smell of smoke and dirt. She turned the corner and saw Aaron in the middle of the next room with a strange looking weapon and what looked like a training grounds in front of him. Filled with dummies and metal and something smoking in the distance. She then looked around and noticed it was more like an arena. Condsidering the entire place was surrounded by a very high standing wall. With seats here and there around where he was at. She then saw him throw something and a few moments later it exploded in the distance destroying some target and his laughter as he seemed to be quite enjoying what he was doing. She walked up behind him and looked around at what he was doing. She saw a few weapons that she was familiar with such as the swords, bows, and crossbows but as for the rest she hadn't the faintest idea.

"Nice to see you're up Serana. I thought you'd be asleep all day." He said playfully. Which got him a small grin from her and her pushing him away a little. Which caused him to just laugh and look at her as she looked out at the range and then back a him with an eyebrow arched. He looked down at her. "What?" He asked curiously. Wondering why she hadn't said anything yet.

She answered him after playfully smacking him upside the head. "You had me a little worried you know. Espeacially with whatever you were doing back here. Even if you said you wanted me to come here. What is this stuff anyway?" His grin was the only answer she got as he grabbed her hand and put a small pistol in it. "Ok...?" She looked at him confused. He then smiled at her.

"Welcome to my armoury and training grounds beautiful." He said. She looked at him with shock written all over her face. She hadn't expected him to call her beautiful. She quickly recovered and proceeded to focus on what else he had said as she filed the part where he called her beautiful into the back of her mind. She'd bring it up again later but wouldn't lie. She was definitely curious about what he thought of her. She then looked around the place. Aside from the few weapons on the counter and in her hand and the range she was not really impressed.

"You call this an armoury? There's hardly anything in here. Come now what did you really want to show me? She questioned looking around. Becoming somewhat uninterested in her surroundings. She'd much rather be back in the forest behind his room or in his room, or anywhere really. She was getting kinda bored.

"Oh really Serana, you think there's hardly anything here. I can see you're bored but you won't be in a couple seconds." He then flipped a switch connected to one of the rocks. As she looked at him she suddenly found his hands over her eyes as the sounds of gears metal and rock grinding against each other. She wanted to see what was going on but was somewhat comfortable being like this with his hands on her. She loved the warmth he provided. She then felt his hands leave her eyes as he let go and let her take a look.

If her jaw wasn't attached to her face it would have fallen off considering how low her mouth was hanging when she saw the room again. It was completely different except for the outer training grounds. The walls had moved and were covered in weapons of all shapes and sizes with their names identifying each one. Some looked the same but seemed to have different configurations. She saw the sheer size of a few of them and had no idea how someone could even pick it up, let alone fire it. She looked and noticed lots of large shelves lined with weapons that had a sign that said -Warning Explosive Ordinance-. She saw many names and the numbered types they were. One section said grenades while another said Dynamite, C-4 and C-7. She kept looking at the racks of weapons that covered the walls and looked down seeing even more weapons in large clear boxes underneath the clear floor she was standing on and then very very large weapons hanging from the ceiling. Along with massive boxes along the lower shelves all marked with the different types of ammunition they contained. Along with large belts of bullets along some of the walls and a highly advanced suit of armor in the corner inside an electrically charged thick glass tube. Along side it were several very large ranged and bladed weapons including a 10 foot long sword and a battle axe. Serana turned around to look into Aarons eyes with an extremely stunned expression not expecting this in the least.

"W..what h..how when... Where on Nirn did you get all this?! She practically screamed at him in shock. His smirk told her she didn't know everything.

"Well Serana this is my collection of weapons and ammunition along with some extra items. I told you this was my armoury. He said grinning. She looked at him in even more shock finding out that this equipment was his alone. "H..h...how?" Was all she could say.

"Well Serana being a general has it's benefits. However there's alot more where this came from." He quickly burst out laughing at how she fell backwards onto her ass nearly in a daze at how he could have so much and still be able to get more. She was amazed by the sheer size of his collection. He helped her onto her feet.

"Serana this is just the things i own that aren't vehicles or more dangerous munitions. Come i'll explain it more and we'll get you started with target practice. You're going to need to know how each weapon works and how to fix and clean them when they're dirty or broken. We don't have to much time. Two weeks at most. The speacial project will be completed and fully loaded in 8 days time. We are going to be on it when it launches. There's some other things you're going to need to get used to also before we board her. It's important to know these things espeacially if you happen to come into contact with one of those alien creatures." He then spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Speaking of which." He said.

He pointed at the training field. "There's one now. Just one of the little basterds that were captured last battle. This will be fun." Serana just nodded and decided to listen though wasn't thrilled in the least. He gave her a pair of binoculars which she proceeded to look through at the creature running around on the field. She watched it with interest. It's strange armor gleaming in the sun. The stange orange and green skin that was exposed in a few small places and it's multiple eyes each glowing blue and seeing how it explored it's surroundings and looked for places to hide along with any place that may give it a strategic advantage. She then looked at Aaron and the large weapon he sat on the counter. He pulled back the bolt and she spoke.

"What are you doing with that thing?" She asked. He looked at her. "It's my intention to kill that alien that's jumping around out there. It's good to practice against a moving target." He said.

"Ok how do you plan on hitting it considering we're at least two miles from it. Oh and what is that thing you have anyway." He looked at her a little annoyed by her questions as he loaded and then aimed his rifle.

"I can hit from here don't worry. This isn't any normal weapon. This a new weapon just came out of the speacial weapons project just for me. It's called the M9900 prototype Ultra Anti-Tank rifle but i just call it Destroyer. It's actually been designed to be mounted on an APC. But i had some modifications put on it so i could easily use it. Now put these plugs in you ears it's going to get loud and don't worry, that binoculars lenses are shatterproof so your eyes will be fine now watch the creature." He said. As he took his time aiming adjusting the scope a little.

Serana was irrtated herself at how he was ordering her around and how he just wanted to kill the creature instead of finding out more about it. Though when she thought about it. She knew from his story and how serious he was espeacially when the creature got closer. Espeacially when it looked at them. She then heard a loud sonic boom as he fired his weapon and she saw the creature standing there one second and then she saw the impact. The creature was reduced to flying chunks of flesh and armor mixed in with the dirt glass and concrete as part of the building it was holding onto collapsed from the explosion caused when the round hit. She looked at Aaron astonished by the amount of damage it caused.

"Damn maybe using that nuclear tipped 50mm round was a bad idea." He said looking at the large hole in the side of the building. "At least it works and this rifle can hold it's own but the heavy recoil is something i definitely need to work on." He looked at Serana who was taking out the earplugs and rubbing her ears. Even with the earplugs the noise had been deafening and nearly burst both her eardrums.

"You ok Serana? "She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes i'm fine but what in Oblivion do you think you're doing with a weapon as destructive as that. I've never seen something that small do that kind of damage." She said.

"What's it look like, i was just fixing my grandmother a cake. He said sarcasticly. I just blew away another alien that would try to eliminate the entire human race." He said a little too loudly.

"I see... so why did you use that much firepower for one creature? Ever heard of overkill?" She asked as she gave him an irritated look crossing her arms as her hearing finally got back to normal.

"Well i like weapons that cause maximum damage to the enemy. Like this rifle and alot of my other large weapons. So many aliens to blow up and slaughter so they don't slaughter civilians. You have no idea what we're up against and i don't expect you to. Anyone who doesn't come across these creatures is a lucky person. You're lucky it didn't get the chance to get closer and see you or it would have attacked you." He said.

Serana looked at most of the weapons on the wall near the armor. She noticed almost all of them were rather large. She got an idea and decided to see if she could get a rise out of him.

"So i've noticed all these large weapons on the wall with your armor. Why do you use those instead of something smaller. Are you compensating for something?" She asked.

She knew it was a little mean to say but she wanted to see just what he would do about it. She was expecting him to say something similar. When he stiffened up she was about to laugh but what he said threw her for a loop.

"Compensating for something? Not really. Hmm you know if you're so interested you should find out for yourself. " He said in a teasing way winking at her and inwardly laughing at the shocked expression on her face. He knew she wasn't expecting that. Nor did he really expect himself to say something like that either. He smirked as a few thoughts entered his head but he quickly drove them away saying to himself. 'Bad Aaron very bad.' He then turned and put Destroyer back on his wall. Then proceeded with Serana's training.

Of course he wasn't the only one who's thoughts went a little wild. Serana felt a tingling sensation in herself as she thought about what he said.

'Why'd he have to say that? I was just teasing him and he turned it around on me and no i'm curious about what's down there. This is disturbing me a little. I'm not a pervert but i can't help but imagine what he looks like without any clothes on. I need to stop thinking like that. I'm going to get turned on if i keep thinking about it.' She thought. Though was quickly taken out of her thoughts. When he put several very small boxes and a couple of clips in front of her.

"Ok Serana you're going to start out with this small .22 pistol. It has minimum recoil and some good stopping power depending on what type of ammo you use and where you hit you're target. First let's take this gun apart and keep an eye on where you take off the pieces so you can put it back together properly." He said.

She proceeded to do so with his help. Taking it apart and cleaning it was easy however, putting it back together was difficult for her. The springs and little parts that made it work needed precision placeing in the right spots. She did it a couple times to get it right but soon could take it apart and put it back together easily. She had always been a fast learner and it was definitely coming in handy now. He then showed her how to load and unload the gun and then shoot it. When she started aiming his arms came around her and held her hands to help her aim.

"Ok Serana take you time here. Look in the ironsight and down the barrel and take your time before pulling the trigger. Fire as soon as you feel you can hit the target. You'll know you hit it if you hear a loud ping. You're 20 yards from the first target. The next one is 50 yards and the last one is 100 yards. Try and hit them all." He said as he let go of her hands and stood back watching her. As she closed one eye and quickly took three shots both of them hearing three distinct pings as she hit all three targets with one shot. He turned to her as she fired 15 more shots nailing the targets over and over again each time hitting the targets in the head.

"Ok i am impressed. I've never seen anyone besides me and expert pistol handlers hit the targets like that. How did you do that anyway?"

Serana smiled at him. "I had alot of practice with a crossbow back in the day. Guess that experience helps me hit the targets. I bet you can't do that". She said in a teasing manner.

"Oh really? I can beat you at shooting any day of the week." He said.

"Yea right, how about we see if you can back that up." She said.

"Sounds like a challenge hehe. Well we'll do it some time later for now you need to continue training on these weapons. We're moving up in calliber since you did so well in with the 22." He said in a tone she found irritating.

"Fine, but i won't let you skip out on that challenge. What's next." She asked rather bored. She looked at him and noticed a mischeiveous look on his face. "What are you planning?" She asked.

"He grinned oh nothing just try this one." He said as he handed her another gun that was a little unusual to her. It was rather fancy so she figured it was more powerful than what she was using before. So she figured she'd go for it. She didn't miss the grin on his face as she aimed.

"Why are you grinn..." She started to ask when she pulled the trigger and a large stream of maple syrup shot out from the back end of the gun covering her in it. Then a explosion of chicken feathers came from the inside of the magazine into her face covering her in feathers making her look like a large humanoid chicken.

She coughed up a few feathers and stared at him while he rolled on the floor laughing at her. She was not expecting that from someone who seemed so serious. Though she was a little angry she had to admit it was kinda funny when she looked in a mirror that he had in the room. She then walked over to him and delivered a hard smack upside his head with a smile on her face.

He was still laughing even though that smack really hurt. "Oww hahaha. What was that for?" He asked still unable to stop laughing at how she looked covered in syrup and feathers. He then started clucking like a chicken to tease her which got him a push from her.

"That was for making me look like a chicken she said with a forced frown and then took off some of the feathers and stuck them to his face which caused him to glare at her and laugh more. This time though she was laughing too. Considering it made him look like he had the head of a frost troll. Once they had both calmed down she spoke.

"Ok that was fun but let's get this training over with i'm getting a bit hungry." she said.

"Ok Serana let's finish up.

Serana and Aaron continued with the weapons training for about 8 more hours. Serana quickly mastered the lower caliber weapons hitting her targets square in the head most of the time until she to the high caliber pistols. Her shot missed more of the time with those but she eventually managed to get better as she went. It was 8 when they finally stopped and headed back to his room after he locked everything down.

On the was back she jumped onto his back and covering his back in feathers and syrup. When they got back though she went to change her clothes considering her old vampire royal armor needed major cleaning but quickly realized she didn't have any other clothes. She then thought about how she would get it off and clean without having to walk around half naked in front of Aaron. The very thought embarressed her terribly though also thrilled her as she wondered what he would think of her, though she quickly shook that thought.

She sighed. 'I guess i'll have to ask him for some clothes. This is going to be embaressing i know it.' She thought. She went and looked for him. However if her face could turn redder than a tomato it would considering he was in the bathroom washing his face without his shirt or pants on and it looked like he had just gotten out of the shower when she poked her head in. She quickly withdrew her head and layed flat against the wall breathing rather hard at what she saw. His whole body was covered in battle scars and she had to admit she loved seeing them. It meant he had experienced alot and had known real physical pain. She had even noticed a thing of what looked like clay in front of him as he was covering five massive scars on his face. Four going diagonally across his face and the last one going from the top of his hairline down his eye that ended at the beginning of his upper lip. She had also noticed a rather large bulge in his underwear and she did everything she could to not think about it. She might just jump him if she did.

'I'm doomed, I shouldn't fall for him even though i know i am. He's sweet handsome and honest even though he's rather gruff and rough around the edges. I've met alot of men in my travels and other than Ragenster nobody ever made me feel like this. If i don't get ahold of myself i may end up with another dead man.' She said to herself.

The thought of him perishing though brought tears to her eyes as she realized that she had to face facts. She had fallen for him hard and if he died she didn't think she could take it. She then saw him exit the bathroom in his shirt and pants and remembered she still needed get clean and to get some different clothes.

"Hey Aaron do you have anything i can wear? I don't have any other clothes with me." She asked trying to hide her embaressment. She then heard him sigh.

"Yeah i do come with me." He said in a depressed tone. She thought it was odd that he said it like that. She followed him to a large closet which he opened and it was filled with women's clothes. Everything from dresses to small frilly bras and pantys. She looked at him oddly.

"These all belonged to Andrea. I kept them around in case i ever found a way to bring her back. I haven't been successful. No amount of praying can change the past. Please go ahead and pick out what you want. There's a bar of soap in the shower if you feel like washing up. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." he said as he layed on the couch with Taco and closed his eyes.

Serana watched him with sympathetic eyes wishing she could remove his pain. She then went and showered and changed into a pair of Andreas' rather comfortable bra and panties and a pair of shorts and t-shirt. She was about to fix her freshly washed hair up into her usual style but instead left it down. Hopefully he'd notice when they got up tommorow. She then went over to him and said goodnight to his sleeping form and even got to pet Taco the chihuahua before she climbed into the bed. All kinds of thoughts were going through her head as she fell asleep.

Though as she slept she didn't know she was going to have a few visitors in her dreams. Including a very very speacial one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Serana's path to happiness after tragedy.**

Chapter 7

 **I don't own Serana or skyrim.**

As Serana fell asleep she didn't notice Aaron's look which would tell exactly what he was thinking. He was in love with this woman. A vampire at that and he would have never expected that. He finally had something to look forward to in his life again. He smiled as he thought about how she would look like in a white dress walking down an isle. Probably in the middle of the night or a very cloudy rainy day. He shook his head and with those images in his head he slowly fell asleep.

Serana herself was having a lovely dream about a little girl running through a field of wheat with her chasing after the child. In the distance you could see a number of large figures with black armor that gleamed in the rather bright moonlight. She laughed as the little girl ran off as fast as she could.

"You can't catch me mommy!" The child yelled at Serana as she ran. Serana laughed and seeing this as a challenge decided to cheat a little and turned into a horde of bats and reformed right in front of the giggling little girl. Who gasped and ran through her legs before she could catch her and kept running laughing harder because she wasn't caught. Serana sighed. It was time for her child to go bed and she was determind to catch her though didn't have to as a massive young man jumped over them and quickly spun around snagging the child and holding her out in front of him as she struggled to get free.

"Daddy how did you catch me? I was to fast for mommy so how could you catch me?" She asked pouting cutely. The father smiled at his child. Then whispered to her.

"Angel i'm faster than mommy." He grinned as the moonlight showed his battle scared face. He heard Serana yell to him from a distance.

"Aaron come on it's time to go home. Besides after dinner you know what's going to happen later tonight." She yelled and winked one of her bright orange eyes at him. Causing a massive grin to appear on his face and his stomach growled so loud she could hear it causing him to be take off like a shot with Angel in his arms. Serana saw this and saw the child giggling in her fathers arms as he raced to where she stood. She smiled at the adorable scene in front of her. Suddenly the moon disappeared and everything went so dark even she couldn't see. She took a step and called the man's name but he was gone as was the little girl. She started to tear up before she was enveloped in a bright white light that temporally blinded her. As the light died away she found herself in front of a small house on a little culdesack. She smiled a little it was quiet and quaint.

She jumped a little when the door to the house opened slowly by itself and little boy appeared in the door way. She watched the little boy as he beckoned her to come inside. The child turned around and walked back in the house. Serana being extremely curious about this situation followed the child inside. As she went inside she looked around and smiled at the simple decor.

"How cute." she said as she looked at a picture of the child in question. He had Bright green eyes and black hair with Green streaks in it. Almost like he had been born with his hair like that.

'Hmm where have i seen that hair before.' She wondered but put it in the back of her mind as she saw a light on in one of the rooms. Which she quickly went to and opened the door the rest of the way and was greeted by the two occupants. The child she had seen a little earlier and a woman with black hair with green stripes in it who had bright blue eyes and was wearing all black and had chains and a spiked collar around her neck. Serana thought about who this could be before it hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes widened as she realized that this woman was Andrea, Aaron's dead fiance and she guessed the child with her was their son Spike. Serana then looked on a table next to the bed and saw a picture of Andrea, baby Spike and Aaron together. She then stared at the woman while her jaw dropped.

'What am i doing here?' She thought as she looked around and touched the walls to make sure they were real and when she looked back at the woman she was grinning.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to recognize me. Welcome to your first true out of body experience." The woman stated in an angelic voice that could calm the most raging of beasts or people. Serana now knew how she had managed to deal with Aaron's rages. Her voice could soothe him easily.

"We need to talk" Andrea said making Serana gulp nervously. She wasn't sure where she was and judging by this place they were at she probably couldn't get out unless she was allowed to considering it was apparently an out of body experience. She felt a small breeze that blew through the house and she smelled fresh cut grass on the air. She watched Andrea smile and put her hands together under her chin.

"Spike go outside and play with your friends. Me and the nice lady need to have an important dicussion." Said Andrea and the child smiled and started to leave but not before giving Serana a pen. Which confused her. She sighed and clicked the back of the pen to put it away but instead got a nasty shock.

"OUCH! What the hell was that?" She asked seeing the child laughing and his mother snickering. She was a little peeved but brushed it off. She'd find out later. She saw the mother lookin at her and how her face had suddenly became serious when she looked back at her.

"So you're the woman who managed to finally get through to Aaron and capture his heart. I admit i'm impressed that you were able to do it and so quickly too. Espeacially considering he swore to never love again after we died. He didn't want it happening again to anyone. One of the many reasons he joined the military. Revenge also among those reasons. Sadly he has not and never will truly recover from his grief. It will get better but as you well know it never truly goes away. Anyway, so i see you've fallen in love with Aaron as well." She said with a smile. As she watched Serana sigh and slowly nod while looking down.

"I can't blame you really. He is such an amazing man and he would be good for any women. He's never realized that. But i do which is why i'm glad he's found someone to help him continue to live his life and bring him back from the brink." said Andrea. She smiled when Serana looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean bring him back from the brink? Was something going to happen to him?" She asked in a slightly panicked voice.

Andrea sighed. "Yes he was on the brink of not only losing his mind but also on the brink of suicide and taking alot of aliens with him. When that ship that he's been working on is able to to leave the planet he was planning on evacuating everyone on it and going after what he beleived to be the aliens home world and crash the massive ship into it and then fight and try to kill as many aliens as he could and on the brink of his death he would detonate a speacially made bomb to blow up the ship obliterating it the entire planet and any planets or moons within seventy million miles of the explosion." Said Andrea with a serious but extremely sad expression at knowing just what he had been planning before Serana walked into his life.

Serana looked at her like she had completely lost her mind. She also had no idea that he was hurting that much. Soon she finally regained enough sense to talk again.

"Why would he do something like that? I mean i have no doubt he was hurting but to outright destroy planets even if they are crawling with those creatures." She almost screamed in outrage that he would even consider something like that. Not really worried about the creatures on the planets but for the man she had come to love, now that she knew just how far he was willing to go to get revenge and get rid of the pain he felt. Tears formed in her eyes as she mulled it over in her head. She was taken out of her thoughts when Andrea spoke up.

"Now you see why i'm glad you came into his life. Even if i'm rather jealous of you for being able to be with him now. He's been so desperate to end the pain and get revenge that he's willing to destory anything that gets in the way of that goal. But now that there is someone in his life who gives him all the reason in the world to live he's stopped and will now do anything to keep you safe. Most likely also disabling the bomb he made too. Of course there is a slight complication about you being in a relationship or marriage with him. It's really tiny, barely able to see it." Andrea said as she looked around not sure how the woman in front of her would take it.

"What kind of complication?" Asked Serana getting a bad feeling about this but also blushed a bit when she said the word marriage. Though her skin wouldn't show it.

"Well you um... How do i say this?" Andrea said. While watching Serana sit patiently. She decided that the blunt approach would suffice.

"You're going to freak out about this however miss Volkihar you will be the leader of a Harem. Aaron's harem. You will be sharing him with several other women." Said Andrea as she waited for the explosion that was no doubt about to come from the Vampire in front of her as she saw the woman's eyes grow to size of dinner plates.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE THE LEADER OF A HAREM! I HAVE NO INTENTION OF SHARING HIM WITH ANYONE EVER!" Serana screamed at the woman in front of her completely losing her cool as she herself went into a rage. Andrea just smiled at the outraged woman in front of her. She'd have been the exact same way if anyone told her that. She would explain it to her soon. But she just had to keep watching the angry woman and try her hardest not to laugh at her.

Serana couldn't believe what she just heard. She was going to have to share him? No she just would not do that. It was like him sharing her with whole bunch of other men which she knew wouldn't happen and not just because he would kill all the other men. Also because she just would not do that. The very thought of being shared with other men made her want to vomit. She'd sooner stand naked in the sun for seven days straight than do that. She then sighed as she slowly got her emotions back under control as she saw Andrea just sitting there with a smirk on her face.

"Ugh why on earth do you think i would share him with other women?" Serana asked as she remained calm for now. But just noticed a sad smile comeing onto Andreas face.

"The reason is because of just what his reaction would be if he lost you too. He'd go right back to his original plan. He will take that ship and crash it into a planet and then blow it up when he died. He's a little crazy but the pain and the endless nightmares have caused caused him to slowly partially lose it. If he loses you as well and doesn't have anyone else to help keep him sane then he will enact his plan. We can't allow that to happen. He'll go straight to hell and neither of us will see him here with us. Also you'd have quite a few sisters to talk with and help you out and vice versa. All in all the harem plan sounds much more appealing than the alternative if he loses you. Trust me i know him better than even his own family did. Espeacially now. He also definitely won't like the harem idea either because he's a one woman man. He's always been that way but eventually he'll accept it. Even from here in heaven i still watch over him. Right now he's actually quite worried about you and has not left your bedside for the last two weeks except for hygien bathroom breaks and food." Said Andrea with a grin on her face.

Serana was absolutely shocked. She'd been here with this woman for two weeks. It only seemed like she'd been her a few hours. Also she was flattered that Aaron had been watching over her the whole time. If her heart was alive she knew it'd be fluttering.

"How have i been up here for two weeks? It only seems like i've been here for a few hours. Not only that but where am i anyway?" Said Serana.

Andrea just smiled at her. You're no longer on earth if that's what you mean. As for where you are you're in heaven currently in limbo considering your bodies still alive but your soul is here. Also time here is different than it is on earth. Time passes much slower up here. I don't know why it does though. A few hours up here is a week or two on earth. Andrea said with a soft smile.

"Heaven?" Serana asked looking at her funny.

Andrea just smiled again before speaking. "Heaven, Sovengarde basically the same place. Just me, you and Spike. We're the only ones here in this neighborhood right now. When you leave everyone else will come back since we needed privacy. Now however it's time for you to go. Please take care of Aaron and if you agree to the harem idea get him to agree as well. Oh and before you go i should let you know one of his speacial talents before you claim him."

"And just what kind of talent are we talking about here?" Serana asked. She saw Andrea grin widely as she came towards her.

Andrea giggled and grinned naughtily at the shocked expression on Serana's face.

"Let's just say he's very talented in the bedroom department." Andrea said with rather naughty expression on her face.

"You're a bit of a pervert aren't you Andrea? I'll keep it in mind though." Serana said as she shook her head at the perverted grin Andreas had on her face.

"Well it was nice to meet you Andrea" Said Serana who smiled when Andrea said almost the same thing to her and when Spike told her to take care of his daddy. Andrea got up and put two fingers on Serana's head and pushed and Serana found herself in darkness again and she felt herself falling and before she knew it. She gasped and shot straight up in the bed as she found herself back on earth with the giant man she loved asleep in a chair beside her. Even though it was early afternoon.

She turned to face him her legs over the side of the bed where she was facing him. She caressed his scared face as he snored lightly. Which caused him to shiver in a good way. If she had to guess he hadn't slept in a very long time. She pulled him onto the bed with her as he continued to sleep and slowly put her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder sighing finally content. Her sigh woke him up though as he wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed a bit happy that she was finally awake.

"Good afternoon gorgeous. I've been rather worried about you." He said with a smile on his face. Though was curious as to why her arms were around his neck.

Aarons voice caused her to jump out of the bed and off him in surprise but quickly smiled seeing he was awake and looking at her. She then layed back down on top of him her head and hands on his muscular chest as she listened to the comfortable sound of his heart beat and his breathing. She hadn't been this happy or content in such a very long time. Too long if you asked her.

She inhaled his scent and it made her be at peace but it also made her body shiver. His scent sent her mind into overdrive she loved this man and she was going to stay by his side until she died. Whenever that would be. She smiled as the same dream of him her and a little girl came back to her. She suddenly felt his lips on her cheek. He was getting bolder and she was a little excited by it. She found herself wishing for that dream to come true.

'One day maybe it will. I can't wait' She thought with a grin on her face. As she enjoyed the warmth of the man below her. She slowly crawled up him a bit and kissed him gently on the lips. She was surprised and happy when he returned her kiss. She was 100% sure now that she had fallen totally in love with him. She saw him lift his hand and his arm as well as his eyes were covered in a blue aura as he used telekinesis to bring a blood pack over to them and handed it to her. She smiled and then drank the entire thing. She then noticed that he was shirtless and for the first time she could see up close the damage those battles did to him. She traced her fingers over his scars causing him to groan a bit. This in turn caused her to smirk as she put a little more pressure to his chest.

"Why are you tracing my scars?" He asked not exactly understanding why she was doing it. She sat up and looked at him coyly. Which made him a little nervous. He started to get excited but did everything he could to make it go away. Including thinking about some 100 year old woman in a thong and bra which made him throwup in his mouth. It helped though. Though it didn't help when she kissed his chest and he did everything he could to get out from under her to disappear in the bathroom to take care of his little problem she had caused.

Serana grinned playfully at him. She was enjoying this teasing and the fact that she could feel something pokeing her stomach and him scrambling trying to get away so she wouldn't notice.

'This is just too easy. I haven't even showed any skin and he's turned on. I guess i'll let him go and see where he runs.' She thought playfully as she allowed him to throw her onto the bed and started uncontrollably giggling at how fast he disappeared into the bathroom to deal with the erection she caused him to have with her behavior. She waited for him to return.

1 hour later.

Her giggling fit had finally stopped as he came from the bathroom. Looking nervously around to see if she was watching him. He saw nothing and walked out.

"Why would she do that? Don't get me wrong i loved it but that was a little much since i haven't even told her i loved her yet. Hmm i wonder wh...

He was interuppted by a certain female tackling him to the floor where she stared into his eyes. Thankfully for him Serana was still clothed. He had no idea how he would react if she didn't. She grinned and her fangs showed before she kissed him again. He sighed. He wasn't going anywhere now that she had latched onto him and was kissing him.

Serana then sighed into the kiss and just lay on him. She admitted to herself she could stay like this all day. She saw Taco coming over and she petted the little dog as he snuggles into his masters side. Aaron just sighed he smiled a little.

"Hey Serana. The project is complete. I just got word before you wokeup. Me you Taco and everything in here along with my family will be loaded onto the ship tomorrow. I hope you don't mind since we'll be on the ship for a year or two." He said a little nervously. Smiling when she just nodded and didn't really care about it.

She looked into his bright green eyes with her bright orange ones.

"Honestly i don't care as long as i can be with you. You'd best not die on me. I've fallen in love you so you best not leave me behind. She grinned playfully.

"I love you too. Don't worry i won't leave you behind. I suspect even if i tried i'd wakeup without a few certain parts of my body." He said as a shiver went down his spine at the thought of losing those particular body parts. He didn't miss the somewhat menacing and playful tone in her voice. He looked outside and saw it was around 9p.m. Time for dinner beautiful. He just saw her nod and get up before lifting him up and dragging him to the kitchen.

"Alright Serana what do you want?" He asked waiting patiently. He saw her think.

"I'll have meat rare with a glass of blood." She said before walking up behind him standing on her tiptoes and playfully biting his earlobe making sure her fangs didn't penetrate his skin. Making him shiver lightly and smile as he turned on the stove and put four steaks on it. Barely cooking hers so it was hot and had a sear on it but it was almost completely rare. Though cooked his to around medium. Where he then put them on two plates putting some blood on hers with her glass of blood and got himself a glass of big red.

They ate in mostly silence with Aaron sneaking bits of steak to Taco. He looked over at Serana seeing the surprised look on her face. But also he could tell she liked the meat. Considering how she had devoured it rather quickly. While he took his time. He smirked seeing the satisfied look on her face.

"So that good was it?" He asked smiling when she just nodded. Hmph he didn't really think he was that good of a cook. Though his mom's secret steak rub seems to have really worked. He then smiled when she sighed and left the kitchen and plopped down on the bed. Which caused him to laugh as she put her hands behind her head and watched him finish eating.

She watched him wash the dishes then head to the couch. Though she was having none of that. She immediately shot towards him and threw him onto the bed where she smirked at the surprised look on his face. She then layed on top of him where she proceeded to fall asleep rather quickly. He sighed.

'This is new. Oh well i'll accept it as a pleasant change.' he thought. Espeacially when Taco climbed up a set of little stairs so he could come on the bed and snuggled in beside them. Aaron just sighed before closing his eyes and falling asleep. He didn't know tommorow would bring a few rather large surprises espeacially for him. But at least he finally found someone again.

 **Tell me what you think. Reviews always welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Serana's path to happiness after tragedy.**

Chapter 8

 **I don't own Serana or skyrim. I'm pretty sure this chapter will contain a lemon. So you've been warned.**

Serana woke up still on top of Aaron and listening to his heartbeat. She had been awakened by a yappy little dog but didn't mind it much. She was quite content just laying here with his arms around her basking in the warmth his body provided. She knew she would have to get soon for a blood pack and to help him pack some stuff up but it could wait. She then heard a very loud snore and his body jumping a little bit. She sat up on him with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face knowing he had just woken himself up with that snore.

"Huh where am i, what happened?" He said as he saw he was in his bed and looked at the beautiful woman on top of him who was smirking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that Serana?" He asked as her smirk grew into a grin and she started laughing. She had never seen someone wake themselves up snoring. She also noticed the twitch of his eyebrow as she tried to stop laughing.

"What do you expect pretty boy. I've never seen someone wake themselves up snoring. You're really cute when you sleep though you know that." She said as she playfully poked his nose causing his eyes narrow at her finger. She then yelped as he playfully threw her on her back and got on top of her, holding her arms above her head he put his forhead on hers and slowly kissed her. She sighed as he did. She had rarely enjoyed such a kiss like she did now. A small gasp escaped her lips as he bit her lower lip and then jumped off her doing a backflip. He then stuck his tongue out at her before heading to the kitchen.

"Tease" She muttered playfully which was answered with a grin when he looked back at her. She got up as she calmed herself a bit. That had gotten her a bit turned on. She had also actually enjoyed being submissive there. 'He's going to pay for that tease. Just wait till he expects absolutely nothing and then i'll strike. Hmm i wonder what i'll do to him.' She thought with a devious but playful smile on her face.

She entered the kitchen seeing a blood pack on the table for her. She quickly took it and drank. She saw him watching her and seemingly enamoured with her beauty. As she saw this an idea came to her in how to get back at him. She walked slowly over to him swaying her hips with her eyes staring into his. She smirked. Just by watching her sway her hips seductively at him she had already turned him on and gotten all his attention when she her hand up and put against the side of his face. 'This was just too easy' She thought. Upon reaching his face she grabbed his chin pulling him down to her and kissed him rather forcefully. Putting the middle part of his lips in between her fangs as she playfully bit his lower lip hard and layed up against him feeling his hardness through the fabric of his pants. She smirked into the kiss as she pushed him into a chair. She stealthily picked up a rather cold bottle of water and straddled him. She slowly lowered her hand down his chest to his pants. She took off the cap without him noticing and pulled the front of his pants out.

"You need to cool off sweetheart." She said with a grin as she dumped the cold water down his pants causing him to shiver and jump up with a look of total surprise as she started giggling at him. She knew it was a bit childish to do such a thing but she enjoyed it anyway. She started laughing when he stalked away to change his clothes muttering something about crazy women or something like that. She finally stopped laughing and waited for him to get back. She knew he would get her back somehow. Though she didn't want to know since he was a prankster and his sense of humor was all over the place. She enjoyed another blood pack after wiping up the water. She then her the sound of footsteps and grinned as he came in but her grin left as her face went from happiness to complete and total fear when she saw a crazy glint in his eye and something in his hands.

He grinned maniacaly at her as she backed up and flattened herself against the wall in fear. He saw the look of pain and betrayl in her eyes. Causing his crazy facade to crack a little which he quickly repaired. 'Maybe i'm going a little to far with the grenade launcher. Still this is payback for getting me wet. She'll be soo mad when this is done.' He thought with a larger grin on his face. He proceeded to point it at her making sure the crazy look in his eye stayed there. It was hard to keep it up without feeling terrible though seeing her fear. He saw her cringe and close her eyes as she awaited her fate. He aimed it at the floor in front of her feet and pulled the trigger.

Serana heard a loud pop and her world slowed as she heard a loud bang when it hit the floor. But instead of killing her or burning her she was completely covered by a large wave of ice cold water. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with a massive grin and barely contained laughter. She looked down seeing how she was completely soaked and standing in about 2 inches of water. She looked back at him in shock and was stunned when he started laughing at her.

"Oh Serana you should have seen the look on your face when the water hit you!" He laughed as she tried to dry her hair with a dish towel. He could tell she was upset but he didn't dare go near her. If he knew anything from pulling pranks on Andrea who was always pissed at him after a particularly bad prank from him she was getting ready to yell. He saw that the look of betrayl and pain and surprise was gone from her eyes and was quickly being replace by rage. He dropped the launcher and bolted laughing.

Serana was unbeleivably pissed at him. She had thought he was going to kill her and that what he said about loving her was just a lie. 'That basterd. He's so going down.' She thought to herself. She quickly picked up the launcher and proceeded to hit him back of the head hard enough to snap the weapon in half and left a very very large dent on the barrel and almost knocked him completely out as he tried to bolt. She watched him hit the floor hard shaking the ground they stood on. The water doing nothing to soften his fall. She sighed satisfied. 'He soo had that coming.' She thought as she kneeled down and turned him over with alot of effort. She saw he was barely concious as she felt under the back of his head. Where she felt a large gash under his skull. She dragged him to the bathroom where she put him in the shower and turned on the cold water and using a speacial spell she healed the small gash on the back of his head along with taking away his headache before he regained enough of his senses to feel it. She kinda felt bad though. She knew she had definitely went overboard with her anger. Hitting him hard enough to almost completely knock him out was incredibly hard to do and took a tremendous amount of force. He was tough she knew that but she was still worried about him. She carressed his face as the water slowly brought him back to his senses.

"Ugh.. damn what the fuck happened? Oh Serana hit me for that prank that's right. I definitely had that coming. It's been a couple months since i was hit that hard by something." He said not feeling Serana's hand on his face at the moment. He looked to his side when he did feel her hand. He instantly withdrew from her kinda fearing her anger if she was still angry with him. He definitely didn't feel like taking another hit like that from her. Though was immediately surprised when she turned the water to wear it was hot but not to hot and walked in and sat in his lap before kissing him gently and wrapping her arms around his neck with a little apologetic grin on her face.

"Babe i'm sorry for that. I definitely shouldn't have pulled that water grenade prank on you. I thought it would be funny though i know i went way to far there. I have an odd sense of humor sometimes." Aaron said with a sheepish smile as he waited for another well deserved smack but was met with a pair of lips on his own instead. He was surprised that she wasn't still angry at him. He sighed. 'I hope that's as far as her anger can go but i honestly doubt it.' He thought as he stared into her eyes.

"I might have overeacted just a little bit. Are you hurting anywhere?" She said also with a sheepish grin. She had no clue she would winde up hitting the man she loved like that. Though she remembered that Andrea had told her he was prankster. But she never thought he'd go that far. She sighed as she thought up a way to make it up to him. A barely hidden look of micheviousness and love came from her as he noticed and tilted his head to the side in a way she found rather cute and innocent clearly confused about her intentions. This made a small giggle escaped her lips as she smiled at him lovingly. She was going to claim what was now hers before anyone else could.

"You know i love you right." He said as he saw her nod her head and then he grew a little nervous at the michevious grin on her face and the sweet, playful yet slightly lusty look in her eyes. 'I've seen that look before. Andrea sometimes had that look multiple times a day.'He thought. That specific look told him she was likely planning something big. But since this was Serana he had no clue. He then stood up taking her with him as he gently put her back on her feet. He smiled at her before kissing her and exiting the shower fully expecting her to follow. He was denied though when she pulled him back in and pinned him against the wall with her body.

Even with her being 6' 2" tall he was still 10" taller than she was. But she didn't mind. She kinda liked that her man was a bit taller than her. She sighed she was confident right now but she was still nervous about doing this with him. She knew he was extremely nervous as well. Not sure if they should take their relationship to the next level so quickly. She knew he wouldn't make the first move because he would feel like he was forcing her. She could tell just by looking in his eyes. She steeled her nerves and proceeded to rip off his shirt and put even more pressure against him with her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her where she gently locked her lips with his. She slowly licked his lip asking for permission which he granted parting his lips and sliding his tongue into her mouth battling with her tongue sliding his around hers when he overwhelmed her tongue. She then slowly moved her hands down his chest and stomach to waist band of his pants though when she started to pull them off he broke the kiss and jumped away from her eyes nearly bulging from his head.

"Serana what in the world are you doing? You know as well as i do we aren't ready to take that step yet! He said nervously. He had already fucked up once today and he didn't want to possibly ruin their relationship by taking the next step when they weren't ready. He saw her looking at him in surprise and walk up to him wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled herself up to him.

She ran her fingers over his cheek and through his hair. She knew he was afraid of ruining what they had and was being cautious. It made her heart non-beating heart swell. He loved her enough to not force her to do anything that could endanger their relationship. She smiled lovingly at him.

"Aaron i know your nervous and so am i but i also know we both want to do this. This will more than likely bring us closer together. Trust me honey i've been around a long time so i would know." She said with a sweet smile as watched him just nod and she pulled him to the floor of the shower with her.

 **Warning Lemon begin. Don't like it don't read it.**

When her back lay against the floor they rengaged in their previous kiss. She shoved her tongue in his mouth before he could even fight back with his. She slowly slid her tongue around inside his mouth. He tasted like chocolate and she really loved his taste. She enjoyed evey single taste and his scent drove her crazy. She was a little surprised when he let out a low feral growl as his tongue fought with hers trying to enter into her mouth. She admitted she didn't mind. Though it felt like electricity was shooting through her everytime he touched her skin.

He was genuinely happy again. Even if he was still nervous. As his tongue fought with hers he grinned as he slowly pushed hers back into her mouth and he circled his around hers as their kiss turned into a full blown makeout. He explored her mouth and got the the distinct flavor of blood and surprisingly cheddar cheese. As the kiss went further he strted to breathe through his nose and her distinct scent of roses assaulted his senses. He decided to take things a little further as he broke the kiss much to her displeasure. Though that was soon fortgotten as he slowly layed feather light kisses down her neck while gently removing her shirt, getting a rather low and pleasant moan from the brown haired vampire.

She quickly tossed her shirt over the shower door not really caring where it went. She grinned and gasped in pleasure when he reached her pulse and gently bit down on it then bit down a bit harder. Leaving deep teeth marks on her that didn't heal. She smiled knowing it was his way of marking her as his own. This caused her to surprisingly giggle a little when she felt him slowly kissing her shoulder as she ran her nails down his back causing him to groan and growl. He started to suck on the front of her neck and then slowly kissed his was down her chest. Kissing the top of her breasts causing happy and lustful moans to escape her lips.

He stopped when he reached her bra and looked at her in a way of asking for her permission. She smiled softly and nodded. He needed no more encouraging. He picked her back up off the floor and skillfully undid the front of her bra and took it off her quickly before laying her back down on the floor. Smiling when she covered her breasts with her hands nervous of what he would think about them.

"Serana my love. Don't be afraid to show me. You're absolutely gorgeous and i love everything about you." He said. This in turn caused a soft smile to appear on her lips as she slowly removed her hands and she was now exposed to him. He smiled as his eyes went over her exposed upper body.

"I told you that you were beautiful. I doubt there's any other being who can match your beauty." He said as he carressed her face and trailed his fingers down her neck and along the side of her breast causing goosebumps to appear all over her. Her admired how her wet hair was splayed out behind her as he slowly went back down to her kissing her gently before breaking it and running his tongue slowly down the valley between her breasts causing her to moan and grab ahold of his head as he smirked and kissed his way over to her left breast and gently massaged her right breast not wanting to leave it unattended. As he slowly ran his tongue over her breast and ran it around her areola her hands pulled his head against her body. He slowly slid his tongue around her hardened nipple and gently bit and sucked on it while his fingers sqeezed and pulled her other nipple as his hands massaged her right breast causing her to moan loudly and pull him against her harder. He continued to suck on her breast. He then held her nipple in between his teeth as he used his tongue to tease it while bit down. He soon switched giving her other breast the same amount of attention. While she clawed at his neck.

Serana was in a world of pleasure she wanted him to claim her now. She could feel a large object poking her stomach and knew what it was instantly though her moaning just didn't stop. Andrea was right, he was talented. She heard a loud pop followed by a lusty moan from her. As she shivered as cold air and hot water flowed over her now unattended breasts. She soon felt his kiss again though it was much rougher now. She smirked into said kiss and liked the small groan he tried but failed to let out. Knowing what was wrong she pushed him so that he stood up and she quickly ripped down his pants and underwear to reveal a rather large member that almost slapped her in the face when it was revealed. She was minorly annoyed by this and the sheepish apologetic grin on Aaron's face didn't help with her annoyance level.

She stood up and felt herself quickly pressed against the wall. His lips ravashing hers. She moaned in his mouth a little as his hand slowly slid down her tight toned stomach and slowly slid down underneath her pants and panties and gently rubbed her lower lips causing her to let out an extremely loud moan and a few fucks. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he rubbed a little harder sliding a finger into her and moving it in and out causing her to cry out in pleasure and hers nails dug deep enough to make him start bleeding. The pleasure from his pumping finger was becoming to much as her legs gave out when she had her first orgasm from him. She collapsed and he caught her before she fell having taken his finger away. He layed her back down on her back gently kissing her cheek as he waited for her to come back down from cloud nine. When she did she pulled him right down ontop of her his memeber almost against her entrance.

"Serana are you sure you're ready to go this far? I mean you know there's no going back for us if we continue. I won't force you into doing this." He said. He looked in her eyes seeing nothing but love in them now. No lust or fear or anything just love. He saw her nod and guided his memeber to her entrance and slowly pushed himself in. He lifted her under her waist as he slowly slid himself in. Stopping occasionally so she could get used to his size before he continued pushing and bottomed out inside her as soon as he was all the way in. He heard her scream a bit from being stretched to her limits and when he bottomed out. He hoped it was a scream of pleasure not pain. Though had a sad feeling it was pain. He looked into her eyes seeing a few tears that he gently kissed away.

"Are you ok Serana?" He asked worried about whether or not he had hurt the woman he one day wanted to marry.

"It hurt a little bit it's been soo long i've had something this big in me that didn't rip me open. Oh gods Aaron, i feel ... so damn... full. Oh fuck please be gentle." She said before kissing him lightly and giving him the go ahead to begin.

'I hope this time this relationship remains unbroken to the end of time and beyond.' Thought Serana as her arms and legs wrapped around his neck and hips as they kissed passionately. He slowly pulled out until only his tip was in her and slowly thrust back in and repeated this making sure he wasn't hurting her before he went any faster. He began to rub her breast as thrust more picking up the pace slightly. Feeling her incredibly tight and wet velvetty walls trying to suck him in further. Hearing her loud moans and some explatives thrown from her as they made love.

"Aaron please go faster harder please!" She moaned out as he proceeded to do just that and thrust quite a bit harder and increased the speed of his thrusts their bodies mashing together and her starting to scream as his member drilled its way deeper into her pussy almost penetratiing he wombs barrier. She clawed his back deeply leaving long and large gashes as she screamed in pleasure. She was glad she had learned how to keep her vampire vemon in her fangs so she could bite him if neccessary or if she felt like it.

AARON! she screamed out as she orgasmed felt him thrust faster and faster into her. She could tell by his loud grunts that he was reaching his limit as he thrust a whole harder in her.

"DON'T YOU DARE PULL OUT!" She screamed at him seeing as that's exactly what he was going to do. She wrapped her long strong legs around his hips to keep him in her as he thrust over and over again. She smiled when she heard the last grunt knowing he was going to give her his child creating seed.

"Serana" He groaned out as thrust as deep as possible and released a massive torrent of fiery hot seed. As another orgasm grasped her her eyes rolled to the back of her head and dug her nails even deeper into his back as she screamed out soo loud in pleasure that the sound went through the entire base. She then bit him on the neck in the same place he had bitten her to to mark him as hers. It also helped keep her screams down as they rode out the waves of pleasure and her womb was soo filled with his seed that it was gushing out from their connection. She had no idea he had that much cum waiting to be released but she didn't really care at that point. She was happy, loved and in love again and nothing else mattered.

He rolled onto his back when she pulled her teeth out of his neck and she collapsed on top of him totally exhausted from the love making. She lay there tracing her fingers over the scars on his face. She also noticed her bite had permanantly marked him which he didn't seem to mind. She also noticed he hadn't been turned so no venom had got into his system which to both of them was great. Espeacially to her she had missed the feeling of a bodies warmth against her. She sighed happilly and kissed him slowly and then layed her head against his chest.

 **Lemon ends.**

"So i'm guessing you somehow held back your venom. That's good. I'm already immortal at least in the sense that i've stopped ageing and am immune to alot of known diseases. But i'm not bulletproof or incapable of dieing. I'm glad that i somehow got that ability without having to become a vampire." He said as he cupped her cheek which she leaned into. She was now absolutely addicted to his touch.

"I'm glad you didn't change to. I love you Aaron and i really hope we'll always be together. I haven't been this happy in millenia." She said with a smile as her eyes grew droopy and she proceeded to fall asleep ontop of him. She did giggle a little when she felt his hand carress her back and she felt it as he himself slowly fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her.

"I love you too Serana" He whispered to her as his eyes closed.

Neither had any idea what would await them tommorrow when they packed up and left earth to travel to the other end of the galaxy. All they knew was they would bear it together. Serana had a strange feeling things would be added to their life as well soon too.

 **This was my first lemon and such. Yall should tell me how the stories going so far and if you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Serana's path to happiness after tragedy.**

Chapter 9

 **Tired of making disclaimers but i don't own Serana or skyrim. Sorry for the wait been extremely busy lately.**

 **Serana's dreamscape.**

In a large house next to a very large military base a female vampire sat on a chair keeping an eye on some various things including dinner. Serana was in the process of making a very large dinner and also keeping an eye on five children running around the house and kitchen while she cooked. There were seven children in total, two of which were in mobile cribs beside the dining room table. She laughed and left the food on the stove for a bit and chased after the other five which was considerably harder now since she was eight months pregnant with their second batch of twins. She managed to catch one before the others bolted in all directions. She sighed somewhat out of breath as the child bolted away when she let go of her.

"I can't beleive how tired i can get chasing after those five. Perhaps it's my royal armor. Can't beleive i had to have Aaron adjust it several times for me. I hope he gets home soon. I'm just glad he takes such an active role in our childrens lives. If he doesn't get home soon though there will be no sex for him for the next week. " She said thinking out loud while smirking. She went back to the kitchen and continued cooking dinner.

She finally admitted to herself that she had never been happier. She looked down at the diamond ring adorned with sapphires amethyst rubies and emeralds on her finger. She told him it was far to much for her but he still bought it anyway. She was happily married again and unlike before her inlaws visited quite often which for her was welcome since they helped with the kids and didn't mind that their son had married a vampire.

Serana laughed to herself a bit. When the kids were at his parents place she enjoyed walking around naked often teasing her husband with a simple flick of her hair or a swing of her hips. Even with her belly being as large as it was he still loved her body. She was also glad how after she gave birth she healed almost immediately down there like she was a virgin again. Didn't stop her from being in pain and not able to make love for the next week or two though.

She smiled. "One of the major perks of being a vampire." She thought and continued to stir the stew. She started to laugh watching the kids run and play. Though was startled when three of them whipped past her taking a jar of cookies with them. She smiled she'd get them later.

"Glad they accidentally took the empty jar." She said with smile." "I wonder when Aaron will be..." Just as she said that the glasses and dishes on the shelfs started to shake and rattle and soon the whole house and the ground outside started shaking. She smirked and though was a bit annoyed since it happened alot. She knew Aaron was home espeacially when she heard something turning with the sound of somthing making a click clak sort of noise and the roar of a large engine. 'Wonder what he drove home today?' She thought before letting the children out when she heard the engine shut off. She picked the two infants up and walked outside.

She saw the massive man jump down from the top of the vehicle. She shook her head. 'Always with the heavy vehicles never a light one. Tends to leave the driveway in ruins.' She thought with a sigh. She saw the children tackle their father to the ground all yelling out daddy! He laughed and wrestled with them which caused her to smile. Aaron went to greet Serana.

He wiped his mouth first considering how much dirt the tank tended to stir up when he stopped suddenly. He then kissed her deepening it alot much to the disgust of their kids.

"EWWWW that's just gross." The kids said causing the parents to burst out laughing with grins on their faces before their kids bolted away again. She looked him in the eyes.

"Serana it's time to wakeup." He said with a small smile. He then put two fingers between her lips and on her fangs and everything went dark.

Serana awoke from her amazing dream. She sighed, she wished that dream had already come true. Though as she thought of it and how much she wanted that to happen she suddenly had a strange but pleasant feeling in her as she regained control of herself and her surroundings came into focus 'Hmmm why do i feel so warm espeacially my stomach and lower body?' She thought just as the memory of the night before came back to her. Which made her smile and laugh lightly along with becoming a little embarressed. She then sat up and a loud moan came from her mouth and the feeling of a certain something still lodged in her. She quickly covered her mouth before she made too much noise and woke him.

She surprised herself with just how comfortable she was with him lodged in her. She could go right back to sleep. "Damn why can't i just stay like this for the rest of the day. Always has to be something to do. I'll get him up in bit." She said to herself. She groaned as she slowly pulled herself off his member and walked to the mirror with a little difficulty considering last nights romp and started to style her hair back into the way it had always been. 'It's always been easier with help.' She thought as she remembered how her mother and her daughter would help her with her hair. The thought brought a tear to her eyes. She missed them terribly.

As Serana was thinking and messing with her hair her mate Aaron was just rousing from his sleep. No longer feeling the light weight of Serana on top of him he turned his head right and observed her angelic form. Even from behind the view was amazing. Long strong pale legs. Her beautiful back how he admired her near flawless skin. Also her perfectly shaped butt. He loved how her body moved. Perfect fluidity in her muscles as she moved her body fixing her hair. Even her feet were nice. 'Damn how did i get so lucky? She's surprisingly sweet and loving, kind, hell she didn't even try to eat Taco, or turn me. I trust her. I can only imagine what my parents will say when they find out she's an actual vampire. Heh that'll be interesting. That is of course if she wants to stick around. I won't force he too when it's safe enough for her around my soldiers. I think i'll sneak up on her see if i can surprise her.' He thought as he slowly and stealthily exited the shower and crawled up behind her. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach resting his head on her shoulder and biting her neck playfully. Earning him a surprise gasp and then a happy sigh from the woman before she kissed him. She continued to put her hair into her old style. "You should leave it down Serana. You look absolutely beautiful no matter what you do with it." He said as he smacked her butt playfully causing her to smack his leg and push him away playfully as she finished with her hair.

"Don't even think about it cutie." She said with alot of sass in her voice. 'I may want it again already but we got things to do.' She thought. She saw the almost begging puppy dog look on his face which made a little grin appear on her face. But as cute as it was she still wouldn't give in.

"Don't give me that look. We have things to do. Remember you said so yourself." She said sticking her tongue out at him. Knowing full well if he jump her bones at any second she wouldn't resist in the least. She kissed him and then walked slowly to the closet making sure to sway her hips looking behind herself to see him watching in admiration. 'Oh i do love to tease him.' She said to herself as she put some clean clothes on and her old armor overtop of them. She looked back and noticed he had already gotten dressed and was feeding and petting his little dog while whispering to him. She shook her head. 'Hard to beleive someone as cold and serious as a person he is can be so sweet and loving. It seems she and the little dog brought out his soft and loving side. She could only imagine how many other females would be envious of her and try to make him theirs. "I'll never let that happen. He's mine now." She said under her breath.

She felt herself suddenly being picked up off the floor and carried over his shoulder like a prize he just won. He had won too and so had she if they both had to admit it. She was suddenly thrown on the bed and when she looked up he had disappeared. She smirked he was playing around again. She got up but didn't get far as a large hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her under the bed. She laughed when she was face to face with him yet again. She quickly drug him out and threw a box in his hands. Which got an odd look from him.

"Get everything ready honey we need to pack up so we can leave." She licked and scrapped her fangs across his neck before she started to fold up the clothes from her closet and packed them in neatly. She honestly couldn't wait to see where they were going. She missed exploring the world espeacially with someone she loved by her side. She didn't really care what people thought of her for the most part but she took great care to not reveal her true nature. Of course most people couldn't tell she was a vampire in the first place unless they saw her fangs. She noticed how he wasn't packing up at all. She was annoyed for obvious reasons. She had no intention of packing everything up by herself. She walked over to him and gave him a very irritated look. Her look got to him easily as he spoke.

"What is it Serana? He was answered getting an even more irritated glare from her. It's kinda funny how nervous she made him feel. Even her glare was beautiful to him.

"Aaron do you really expect me to pack everything up by myself? She asked annoyed by the grin on his face and how he was rubbing the back of his head. "You'd better tell me what's going on in their handsome." She told him in a slightly cold and very irritated voice. She wasn't exactly in the mood for playing around or pranks right now.

He grinned at her. "Well honestly you don't have to pack anything." He said as he quick as a flash got behind her and held her arms behind her just in case she felt like smacking him for his little fib. He playfully bit her ear which caused her to shiver.

"What do you mean i don't need to pack anything? Why did you say that i'd need to pack then?" She asked irritated and confused at the same time. She saw a little something in the back of the closet she had taken the clothes out. A picture of a guy in a odd looking swimsuit like thing.

He panicked a bit when he noticed her looking where the picture was. It had been taken a few years ago. Espeacially when she proceeded to slip from his grasp and bolted over to the closet and bring down the picture along with the picture of andrea when they were in high school.

She looked at him grinning in victory seeing how he didn't want her to see the first picture she saw and she was absolutely shocked when she saw it close up. It was someone that looked like Aaron but he was highly overweight. Fat in a major sense. 'Is this how he used to look like?' she asked herself thinking that the face was definitely his just a bit rounder. She then looked at the other picture of a girl in all black with long black hair with blue green and red streaks through it in a ratherhalf punk and half mohawk style with multiple piercings and her mouth open. Her tongue sticking out and her pinkie and index fingers in the air in what she could only interpret was horns looking at the camera with bright blue eyes amongst a crowd of other goths. Serana also noticed the glove on her hand had the fingers gone and was covered in thick sharp spikes. Serana recognized Andreas blue eyes instantly. 'Wow that was her look? What an interesting sense of style.' She thought as she looked down on the bottom of both pictures and saw words that kinda made sense when you put the pictures side by together. It said GIRL ALL THE BAD GUYS WANT. Underneath it, it said, band name BOWLING FOR SOUP. She held the pictures in her hands. When she looked up at him a little perplexed by why he wouldn't want her to see these.

Aaron was extremely nervous. He didn't want her to judge him though that was probably just a pit of paranoia on his part, Damn bipolar disorder. He looked in her eyes when she came over to him both pictures still in hand. "

"I guess you want an explanation." He said getting a silent nod from her. He sighed. 'Here we go. Why did she have to find that old photo of me.' He thought as he began explaining all of it.

"Well the first picture is of me during senior year of high school in my wrestling singlet. Indeed i was highly overweight. Around 320 pounds there. I had shot up to 400 pounds over the year. It was a rather embarressing period of my life. I was fat all through elemantry, middle and high school. I only lost the fat after me and Andrea got together and a major growth spurt hit. Funny how in just 4 years and alot of work i had lost 200 pounds of fat and gained nearly 300 pounds of muscle and grew 14 inches. She was rather health concious about both of us and was worried about my high my weight. I wanted to be able to take care of her and it really helped espeacially when it came to fighting off dumbasses who thought they could take me out and have her all to themselves. Big difference from then to now right. I went from five feet ten inches and 400 pounds to seven feet tall and 500 pounds of mostly muscle in the four years since we were together and when I joined the military. He said with a victorious smile.

"How did you do that?" She asked not knowing no one but him knew.

"It was a major surprise to me and everyone else. Well lets just say that something rather odd happened. According to a bunch scientists. I was apparently abducted by aliens and injected with some kind of growth stimulant. Of course after searching through strands of my DNA and every single memory i had using a real psychic or something too look into my locked away memories and found no proof of it. I don't really beleive that story anyway. I think more along the lines of god actually sent me this gift so i could protect the human race.

I had a sudden growth spurt and i grew 14 inches in about a 4 years along with another part of my body. My shoulders grew wider and my muscles started growing. I didn't have anything like them before i got with Andrea. They have kept growing and then recently have stopped growing so i don't look like some digustingly buff guy that nobody would want to look at. I look like a a world champion body builder but much much stronger than one." He said as he saw her smirk at him and poked her finger hard in his abs causing him to start laughing. She had no idea he was ticklish something she'd remember later.

"What was that for?" he asked a little irritated that she knew he was ticklish. Something he wanted hidden. Her playful smile told him that she was just messing with him.

"I'm just checking those rather hard muscles of yours. Apparently that growth spurt really helped." She grinned and whispered to herself "It was a real benefit for me too." She looked him in eyes again same grin still on her face. "So tell me about Andrea back then." She basically ordered him. For her it was a little exciting knowing more things about him and Andrea. She also knew that if his parents accepted her whenever she meets them. Then she will no doubt find out about some interesting and funny secrets he didn't want anyone to know.

"Ok. The other picture is of Andrea back when her style was off the charts awesome. Of course it always had been awesome. Funny we were friends before she went goth in 6th grade. She had also became a rocker. Had her own band. I can't recall the name right now but she was damn good. Her singing could put any angel to shame. After that i was nonexistent to her or so i thought. I guess she still liked me as a friend through the years but we were in different cliques so she generally avoided the crowd i hungout with. That picture is of her at a rock concert with alot of her friends. She gave it to me and i added the words. She tamed her hair around graduation so that's why she looks much less crazy in our photos. Of course she did put it in alot of crazy and awesome styles and some of her outfits suited those occasions perfectly. I kept all those outfits. I just couldn't let them go. It'd be like losing one of the few pieces of her i have left if i let them go. Anyway i had fallen for her as the years went on even though she acted like i wasn't there. I still loved her. Even when the rumors of her being the school slut were circulating through middle and high school. Though i wouldn't have cared if she was i'm glad she wasn't. I hit a couple of the people who had called her that.

So I had chosen graduation day specifically to ask her to dinner. I hoped she'd most likely be away from her friends when we were leaving. Luckily i was right and you know how that went. And judging by the way your holding those two pictures together i can tell you're wondering what that song is." He said getting a barely noticable nod.

"Who are bowling for soup and what kind of song is that?" She asked only getting a smile in return. "They're a punk rock band and that is according to me one of their best songs. It also heh describes our lifes in school. I'll play it for you sometime." He said before kissing her and heading to the kitchen for lunch. He left a still curious Serana in the living room.

She still had quick reflexes and sharp hearing and eyesight and caught the bloodpack he threw to her from behind. She quickly drained it and gave him a bloody kiss which she noticed he didn't mind at all. She was a bit worried that she had turned him but he was still warm. Knowing her venom, Even a single itty bitty drop could turn a human or anything still living in seconds. She found herself picked up and sat on the counter before he kissed her again. 'This is bad if he keeps this up i know where it'll go. Not another yet. I'm having a hard enough time walking from last night.' She thought just as he deepened the kiss as did she even though she was telling herself no she just couldn't stop. Just as things started to get out of hand a voice from the past came through.

"Having fun are we Serana?" Said an older voice from behind them. The older woman looked on at them from the shadows clearly amused at the scene in front of her since they had both stopped cold being caught. She chuckled a bit at the shocked and embarressed look on Serana's face. She knew the younger woman was blushing big time even if her skin didn't show it. As well as the slight blush on the parts of Aarons face that she could see.

Serana's eyes grew wider after she realized who the voice belonged to. "Mother?" She said looking over his shoulder into the shadows as a much older female vampire that she resembled walked out from said shadows with a sly smile on her face. She was happy to see her mother again but she was also very wary of her. Older vampire females sometimes stole the younger ones mate for themselves. She'd seen it happen and she had no intention of losing her new mate like some others had. Espeacially to her own mother. Her grip on him tightened as did her legs when she locked them around his waist. She'd fight for what was hers. Espeacially when she found the last man she'd ever love. She'd make sure he was the last too.

"Mother what are you doing here?" She asked and her new mans voice echoed through the room when he put her down and turned around to face the older female. Hand still around her waist. His gravely and threatening voice showed his displeasure at someone actually managing to get into his guarded quarters without the entire base being alerted.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He growed at the older vampire while Serana clung tightly to him which in turn caused him to grip her tighter and start to move her behind himself. 'What is this vampire smiling about?' He thought though was quickly answered.

"You know General Baker you look alot less threatening with that massive tent in you pants. I wonder just what caused that?" Said Valerica to her daughters protective mate. She laughed at him when she saw him look down and his face turn beat red as he tried to use a pan to hide it and still look threatening. She simply shook her head. She wasn't interested in him in the least so her daughter didn't have to worry about her trying to steal him from her. But that wouldn't stop her mercilessly teasing Serana about this and a few other things she had seen while monitoring her daughters reawakening. She was a master of stealth and getting in places she wasn't wanted along with not being discovered or captured. She had millenia of experience and she could even sneak through modern laser, touch sensitive, and pressure plate detection systems. She simply disappeared only able to be found by those who could sense her power or who used a detect dead spell. Of course most spell users had died out by modern times. She just teasingly licked her lips in a deliberate effort to make the man even more uncomfortable. Succeding easily even though his previous predicament had gone. She quickly Disappeared and reappeared next to her daughter giving her a bone crushing hug surprising the younger woman greatly.

"To answer both your questions i have been keeping track of my daughter and successfully subverted your defenses and soldiers to keep an eye on her and i'm here to see you Serana." Said the older vampire.

It was obvious to Valerica that Serana was afraid of something that had to do with the man. It soon hit her from how how tightly her daughter was holding onto the young man in front of her. She smirked a bit at that. "Honestly Serana do you really think i survived 10,000 years just to steal your new man. Pshh please i have much more important things to do than finding a new man or stealing another womans man. Heh well not him anyway." She said the last part under her breath.

'Seranas new mate is handsome, strong and smart and no doubt from everything i saw last night very capable in bed but i'm not looking and i definitely won't steal my own daughters mate. Sometimes we're not on the best of terms anyway. I'd rather not destroy the trust she has for me by taking him away.' She thought. Though another throught entered her head and a mischevious grin found it's way onto her face. This caused Serana and Aarons eyebrows to raise. What was she up too.

"Mother/Miss why are you smiling like that?" They both asked in unision. Causing Valericas grin to only grow larger making Serana a bit more nervous and her grip around Aaron to grow tighter. If only she knew what was going to come from her mothers mouth. Aaron was also wondering what this vampire was intending to do.

"So Serana i happened to notice when i was infiltrating this place i heard a large number of sounds coming from the bathroom of this mans quarters. It seemed to me that someone was enjoying themselves. You wouldn't happen to know who was making those sounds do would you? Asked Valerica with her large grin still plastered across her face.

Serana and Aaron's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. They were completely caught off guard by said question. Serana's expression was complete shock. Aaron's was shock but his face turned beat red. Serana got herself somewhat under control and played dumb but the stutter gave her away. Of course her mother was onto them and she didn't dare think of what she had seen.

"S...sounds mother? I have n...no idea what you're talking about. We didn't hear anything all night. N...not a single sound. Nope." Said Serana while Aaron just nodded in agreement. They were both cornered now with no way out and they were very embarressed that her mother had heard them.

Valericas grin grew evil now. She was about to drop the bombshell on them. "Oh, come now Serana i know it was you two. As a matter of fact i just happened to see everything." Said Valerica and much to her daughters horror she proceeded to describe everything she had seen and heard.

 **Ten minutes later.**

Serana had never been soo mortified in her entire life. Not only had her mother seen and heard everything but she had just described every single detail from last night and Valericas massive grin made her even more embarressed. She wanted to just crawl into her coffin and hide from the world again. The fact that her mother saw her nude only added to her embaressment. She noticed that Aaron had a bit of a nose bleed along with a very very red face and embarressed look. This irritated and embaressed her even more. She hid her face behind him wanting to disappear. She never knew her mother could be such a pervert. The only thing that seemed to even slightly ease her embaressment was his warmth and scent.

Valerica seeing as she had successfully embaressed the couple in front of her decided to make her exit. She'd be seeing them alot she knew that but now was the time to leave. 'I wonder if i should tell her about her condition. Hehe i'll just hint at it. Hopefully they'll figure it out soon." She thought as she watched him hold her daughter tightly obviously trying to quell her embarressment. This caused her to smile. She knew her daughter was safe now and she had a feeling this was just the beginning of an eternity for the two of them.

"I'm glad you're safe Serana. I'll be seeing you two later. Take care of her Baker or else. Oh and Serana i don't know if you noticed but you're glowing and i'm sure it's not just from being in love. Cast a detect life spell and look in the mirror" Said Valerica before turning into a cloud of bats and disappearing into the vents.

What her mother had said went over both their heads as they watched her go. "Ok what on earth did she mean by that?" Asked Aaron before heading to the fridge. He didn't get an answer as she had already left and went to the closet mirror. He watched her closely curious.

Serana stood in front of the mirror looking herself over also wondering what her mother meant. She looked her body over. She knew that her mother knew or sensed something she didn't. She took a few moments before casting the detect life spell. She looked herself over in the mirror again wondering what Valerica could have ment. Her eyes widened though when she saw it. It was a very very tiny pinprick but thanks to her enhanced vision she saw it. Right in her stomach it was there a very very tiny light. It could only mean one thing. She was pregnant. She was shocked for a few seconds and soon had to admit she was ecstatic but she was also afraid. She looked over at Aaron thinking and wondering how she would break the news to him.

(What is he going to say when i tell him? Should i tell him? What will he do if i do. Will he abandon us? Or will he see me and our half vampire child as abominations and kill us? Or will he simply be happy and gladly accept both of us in total? This is so confusing but he deserves to know. Why am i so worried? I know why, as much as i love him i'm also trully afraid of him. Even more so than my father or Molag Bal. What am i going to do?) Thought Serana as tears fell from her eyes at the thought of Aaron turning on them.

"I'll tell him." She mumbled quietly to herself as she slowly walked over to him. As she got closer she was preparing herself to do as her mother did and dissapear into the vents if he tried to destroy her and the new life forming inside her.

The young man watched as the beautiful vampire slowly walked towards him. She was acting different now like she had when they first met. (I'd recognize that posture anywhere. Head down a bit and a little bent over. Tears going down her face almost pleading for me to let her live. What's gotten into her?) He thought as he met her face to face. He put his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up to where they were looking into each others eyes. Her fear was written all over her face and in her eyes. She spoke before he could.

"Aaron i have something very important to tell you. I..it's really going to affect us now and in the long run. I decided that i needed to tell you now. So listen, please." Said Serana quietly as she saw him simply nod to her.

"I'm pregnant with your child" was all she said as she watched him and waited for his reaction and prepared to bolt if things went bad. She hoped for the best though.

Aaron looked at her in shock. He was in no way prepared for that. How was it even possible for her to know so early? (Hmm maybe it was that spell her mother told her to use. I can't beleive this. I had no intention of us having children so soon in our realationship. I'm not sure what to do. But i can tell she's afraid of me. I wish she wasn't.) He thought as he moved towards her.

Serana watched him get closer and she flinched when he put his hand gently on her cheek and caressed her cheek with his thump causing her to close her eyes and lean into his hand. She genuinly enjoyed it when he touched her in any way even this simple carress and she didn't want to have to leave if he went ballistic. She was even more surprised when his lips gently met hers and didn't leave. Even though she was still nervous she kissed him back and laid her head against his chest when he spoke.

"I guess this does change things. I'm not sure what to do now. I know you're afraid but i won't leave you two ever. We'll raise the child together. I may or may not be the best choice to be this childs father but i'll do my best. I promise." He said in a loving voice before gently wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up and kissing her in the most slow and loving way possible. He also smiled when he felt Serana return his kiss. When he broke the kiss he layed her down on their bed and got a few things together before laying beside her for awhile earning a happy sigh and loving look in the eyes of the female vampire. He knew one thing for sure. He'd gladly give his own life for her in the first place but now with the child beginning to grow inside her he'd destroy anything in their path and give his life for them in a heartbeat. He ran his hand over her smooth flat stomach which made her scoot closer to him and embrace him.

"I love you Serana. That won't ever change." He said earning a massive grin and racing emotions from her. She gasped when she felt him sink his teeth back into the premanant mark he left on her neck last night. She really enjoyed the sensation and felt a little at a loss when he withdrew his teeth.

"Aaron why did you stop? I was really enjoying that." She said with a pouting look. She normally wouldn't do that but she figured she'd try something new on him. See his reaction from her look. It obviously was working considering how he stared at her for a moment in admiration then he massaged her neck slowly before stopping and getting a leash and putting a little motorcycle outfit on taco. Serana found the little dogs look extremely cute. He put the leash on him and beckoned for Serana to follow him. She did curious as to where they were going. They did't leave through the door in the room but instead through the destroyed wall and went into the forest.

"Why on earth are we going through here?" She asked curiously. Which got a smile from him.

"We're on our way to the emergency exit for this part of my quarters. There's multiple ones as you'll very soon see.

Serana sighed. "Ok fine not like we're in a hurry." She said as they neared a thick steel wall. She had no idea why they were even here now figured she'd find out now that they had reached the wall. She watched as he put his hand on a specific spot and a computer screen along with an electronic eye came out from the wall. She watched as typed some things into it and then put his hand on a pad that scanned it. Next she saw his eye then his face examined by a strange light emanating from the electronic eye. A large needle then shot out from it and took a small blood sample. The computer then did somethings all sorts of words and numbers flying across the screen. Then it spoke in a female voice. "Password and Dna accepted wlecome General Aaron Baker. The wall began moving upwards and several things of concrete and steel along with rebar pulled away from the inside and a door opened up on in the wall that they proceeded to go through.

Serana face palmed herself. (A secret entrance hidden in the wall. I should have guessed that. Old but still clever espeacially with the modern touches. I really should have seen this coming. Where are we going anyway?) She thought as they entered a small room that had something covered in the middle of it. She also noticed that he seemed a little giddy about what was under the tarp.

"What's under there?" She asked. He smiled. "What's under here is very speacial. One of the projects i worked on with my father. Of course i made some extra modifications to her here but i'll tell you this much she's very very fast and powerful." He said as he tore the tarp off the object. She was quite impressed the near real life looking flames, lightning, skulls and dragons painted on it with different colored flames on it. She wondered just what it could do.

"This my love is the XCM 2500. She's based on an old original 1960 cadillac frame and body but majorly upgraded. She's customized with room for eight. I extended and widened the frame and engine compartment as well as the trunk and rear of the car. Mainly to make the car more stabilized. I added some personal touches as well. Such as snack machine and a grill for cooking food. She also has noise reducers inside. Max speed of 300 miles per hour, 7 max capacity nitrous oxide canisters in the the back. Along with 6 inches of armor with a 12 cylinder diesel engine and a 30 ton suspension along with self repairing tires. I made the engine and installed the canisters but the suspension and self repairing tires are experimental. She also gets and amazing 40 miles to the gallon. With a 20 gallon fuel tank. My father really helped me with the fuel tank and mileage. Spikes that come from the hubcap outward and as you can see a pointed rammer in the front similar to a cow cathcher that i use to bust through obstacles. She's ready to go. There's also one more speacial feature but it's a surprise. That you'll find out about later." He said as he opened the door for her and she proceeded to buckle her in. He then went to got in on the drivers side and left the door open and started the engine with the key.

Serana covered her ears when the engine roared to life. It was so loud. She could only compare it to a dragons roar a few feet from her. She was glad when he shut the door and it got quiet inside. "So where are we going?" She asked with a large smile. Getting a small smile from him before he spoke. "Serana we are going to see the jackle and board her beforeshe leaves the planet. He said as she simply nodded and watched as the garage door opened and they roared out onto a dirt road towards the highway. She just wondered what exactly was going to happen when they got there. But she was content with just being by his side as they drove off.

 **Reviews appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Serana's path to happiness after tragedy.**

Chapter 10

 **I don't own skyrim. Oh and will someone please tell me if they believe that Naruto and Anko are friends or consider eachother to be like brother and sister. Let me know.**

Serana was surprised to see just how fast the scenery went by on the way to wherever they were going. She still enjoyed watching it though. She was getting to see more in a half hour then she normally got to see in 6 or7 days on foot. She was espeacially curious with how fast they were going. She leaned over to see the dashboard which was covered in gauges and switches along with slits for CDs and medium a size computer screen in between the middle of the dash board. She found the right gauge. It said 70 miles per hour. She seemed fine with that.

"I guess we're going pretty fast. I wonder just how much faster we can go?" She thought. She then noticed how the largest number on this specific gauge was 400 so she was now sure they must be going slow for this car. But she was perfectly content at the moment. She saw trees cars houses and very large trucks of all different colors going by as as fast as them. She laughed when she heard Aaron start complaining about how the other people were driving. She held a hand over her mouth when he started cursing under his breath. She looked out her window and watched the trees and land go past. She saw small quaint little towns and farms smiling when she saw families out and about having lunch and running around on errands. She shook her head laughing when she looked back at her mate who was giving some random person the finger for yelling out their window at him when they cut him off.

'Dumb asses drive like maniacs out here. Lucky i'm not a cop or i'd drag all their asses to jail.' He growled out frustrated with the other drivers. He then watched Serana laugh at him. 'What's funny?' He asked her. She just smiled at him. It's kinda funny how you and the others get so angry so easily when you drive.' She said which only got a soft smile and him turning on the radio. She was definitely curious about his taste in music. She quickly found out that she didn't like the songs that played. Apparently he didn't either because he shut it off. She turned and just watched as the scenery went by.

'Ok at we should be there in about six hours. Not to long if we avoid alot of traffic.' He said as they drove. Serana simply nodded quite content with just being here and somewhat alive and watching the scenery. The constant hum of the engine and the heavy metal music made her slowly fall asleep. While Aaron looked over at her peaceful face and how ever so often she would grin or slightly laugh in her sleep.

'She must be pretty happy. Let's hope i can keep her that way.' He said before receiving a call from an one of the aerospace engineers working on the Jackle.

(What's up jimmy?) 'Hello Aaron i have called with news about our destination and some troubleing news about the speed of the craft.' (Ok what's going on with the ship?) 'Well the preparations are going well. She'll be completely prepared for takeoff in about 3 hours. Your family and all your things including you and your families pets have been loaded and are waiting for you. A small forest with gravity and atmosphere shell has been added onto the top deck. All munitions, weapons and vehicles have been loaded and all troops have boarded.' (Good glad to hear it. Now what's the bad news?) 'Well judgeing from our estimates that even with the ship capable travelling around 150,000 miles per hour it would likely take us around 22,000 years to reach our destination with our current technology.' (What?! The human race will likely have wiped itself out or been wiped out by then and all my troops will be long dead. Only me and Serana have stopped ageing. What about that hyperdrive we salvaged from that alien capital ship?) 'Well it may be hooked up to the ship but it can only get us so far. We don't understand it enough to get us more than a few hundred light years before it would burn out considering how we don't totally understand the complete workings and still haven't completely figured out how it all works. It would probably take another twelve years to completely understand and use it to full capacity without ruining it. We have three other salvaged drives but they're mostly ruined.' ('sigh' Is there any way we can get to our destination faster in around perhaps a few years or something?) 'Let me look general. There was a long silence on the end of the line.

'Well Aaron there's something that NASA found a few years ago. It's a wormhole near Neptune. Nasa sent a probe into it two years ago and haven't heard anything back from it. It's no doubt highly dangerous as we don't know what's waiting for us, but seeing as it seems to be in the direction you're wanting to travel it might be worth the risk.' (Soo it can possibly lead to the area of the galaxy that i'm looking for. Alright we'll be doing just that. Thanks for the info buddy.) 'No problem. General.' Said the man as the call ended. Aaron looked over at his passenger noticing she was still relaxed and asleep.

"Glad she didn't hear anything. I have no idea how she'll react to going into space or the possible dangers of entering the wormhole. But i have a good feeling that we'll make it through. Going to need to lift off as soon as she gets settled in though. I hope she'll be ok with it. Espeacially since her and everybody else will be going into cryo storage for about a year or two till we reach neptune. So many factors to take into account. Our child should be fine though. They've tested the cryo on pregnant woman before and them and their babies came out fine and there were never any complications with the births. I wonder how long it will take us to reach our destinations when we go through the wormhole?" Just as he thought about that a beeping sound emitted from his dash. He quickly pulled up the radar screen and saw about 100 yellow dots on it right a few miles from his location. He immediately pulled over on the next hill and got out with a pair of 30x magnification binoculars and looked off into the distance.

The door slamming woke Serana as well and she quickly got out of the car and walked over to him. She could easily tell something was wrong as she could see his lips curled into a snarl revealing 2 very sharp canines and the vein popping out on his forhead. She could feel heat radiating off him as his anger rose. She quickly took the binoculars from him and looked into the distance and she saw what was slowly enraging him. In the distance there were cars and trucks wrecked and burning filled with holes and people skinned skeward and obviously tortured in a small pile beside a large group of creatures. It took a second for her to recognize them but they wore the very same armor and their exposed skin was just like the alien that he destroyed about two weeks ago.

Serana suddenly heard 4 loud thumps along with 4 explosions coming from behind her. She turned on her heels and looked seeing the road was just blown up by none other than Aaron. She was about to ask what on earth was he doing before he yelled at everyone behind them.

(Everyone turn around immediately! This area is now under martial law! Leave now!) He yelled pointing his weapon at them. The people in their cars just laughed and started to drive by but immediately stopped when He shot three more rounds onto the road to accentuate his point. (I said leave now! Leave or die!) He yelled more forcefully now.

Serana watched as people went over the median into opposite side of the interstate and took off the other way. He made sure they kept going that way by firing three more shells from his grenade launcher and immediately pulled out his phone and called the closest military base.

(Give me Colonel Wallace immediately!) He basically yelled into the phone. It was obvious to Serana that whoever had answered was probably scurrying around in shock. She soon heard a older voice. "What is it General Baker?" (We have a major situation here. I need roadblocks and a 20 mile quarentine zone with in my location. The creatures are here. Civilian casualties are moderate for now. I need everyone out of here now!) "How many General?" Aaron looked at the screen and saw it had grown. (Two hundred and growing. Get troops out here now. I'll try to skirt the edges and delay their reinforcements. Marshal law is being declared as of now.) "Yes sir we see them on the satellite we'll get on it." (Good.) Aaron said before closing the phone and making Serana get in the car and strapping her in. She didn't bother protesting. It would be useless when he was like this. She then saw something she didn't expect and was quite shocked by it. Weapons of all different sizes came out from the sides top front and rear of the car. She noticed him with his finger over a small red button on the steering wheel before he took off front rammer coming out of the bumper and spikes coming from the sides of the car. She sank into the seat a little after he put a flak jacket and thick steel helmet on her he hit the clutch and then put his foot onto the accelerator and they took off.

'Here i come you alien filth.' He thought as they sped towards them. He looked at the speedometer 150 MPH he read. He'd be there in under thirty seconds. He didn't even need to look at Serana to see she was holding on tight to the seat. He smirked a little as thay got into firing range. He grinned like a maniac as he pushed and held the red buttons and the 4 miniguns starting spitting hot lead straight into the heart of the aliens. Filling them with thousands of holes. He smashed the car through the alien formation at 175 MPH his ramming device cutting through aliens and alien light armored vehicles like they were butter. Continuing to fire as the spikes and blades on the wheels and doors of the car sliced a few legs off. Serana was terrified she'd never seen anything like this. The constant flashes from the miniguns' muzzles and red burning rounds comeing from them. Along with the red, blue, yellow, and green flashes from the alien weapons and the clanging sounds on the outside the car from the alien rounds and empty shell casings bouncing off. She noticed he had stopped firing them. She guessed the bright red barrels was a bad sign. She noticed he turned a switch and the guns dissapeared under the hood of the car only to be replaced by another set of guns that instantly tracked their targets where Aaron was looking and fired away again.

On the alien side the commander of the alien regiment commanded several large vehicles to fire on the smaller but very quick vehicle. The commander spoke in a unintelligable language to the other troops. (Aim about 10 feet in front of that vehicle and fire as soon as it slows down for a turn. Whoevers driving has most likely called for reinforcements.) The car smashed through a couple more of his troops and the commander got a good look at the driver of the car and recognition appeared in both their eyes. (YOU!) It said as the man whose family he slaughtered stared at the commander with the claw marks on his helmet as he went by.

Serana shrunk into a seat as a large blue round landed to the side of the car creating a large explosion. Knocking the car around a bit but he kept control of the vehicles. She noticed he had turned the car and was firing to the side at the larger vehicles. With a total look of rage in his eyes. She'd never seen anyone soo angry and enraged before. She had also managed to get a good look at the enemy commander. She saw the distinctive claw marks on it's helmet. It took a minute before she remembered his story. Every detail he told her including the claw marks on the commanders helmet was true. She could tell he wasn't about to retreat when reinforcments showed up.

Aaron threw a couple of switches and 2, 4 barrel missle launchers armed with hellfire missles emerged from the trunk. He got the look of an insane man in his eyes as he sped straight at the alien commander hitting almost 200 MPH. The missle launchers followed the large targets as he hit the other red button and all 8 missles shot out over the car and hit the large armored vehicles leaving 7 destroyed and 1 severly damaged. He wasn't about to stop now. Even with more alien armored vehicles showing up and firing at him he was determined to destroy the commander who had ruined his life before he retreated.

Aaron was mere feet from the commander as it frantically typed into the little keyboard on it's arm and just as he reached the commander and his rammer started to cut through his armor and into his skin he teleported away right onto his small ship which proceeded to take off through a gap in earths defenses and into the depths of space.

Serana watched as Aaron flew into a blinding rage putting the car on auto pilot as he prepared to jump out and attack the aliens with his bare hands. It was suicide for him to do so. She could tell he wasn't thinking at all but instead letting his rage direct him. When he opened the door even while speeding and began jumping out at one of the aliens she grabbed him and yanked him back in and decided that there may be only one way to break him out of his rage. She made sure her venom was in control before she bit his neck as hard as she could. It was nothing like the love bite she had given him yesterday. The pain from the hard bite managed to break him out of his rage and bring him back to his senses grunting in extreme pain. Feeling like he had just been hit by white hot shrapnel and it left when she removed her teeth and delivered a hard smack completely snapping him out of his rage.

"Have you lost your mind?! You would have died by jumping out going that fast!" She screamed in his face with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. The tears were so close to falling. She loved this man but how could he possibly let that rage control him like that. 'I won't lose another mate.' She thought to herself as she watched him shut the door and take back control of the car.

(Yes Serana i do lose my mind every time i think about coming across that basterd. Not to this extent but i lose it often. I'm sorry.) He said as he made a sharp turn. Skirting the edge of the alien line. A medium sized blue round nailed the rear of the car causing the car to swerve and go through two cars before he managed to stop it. He knew he was a sitting duck so he immediately gunned it and sped off the twin 50. cal machine guns on the roof firing at the enemy as he sped through their lines.

All weapons suddenly stopped firing as he drove. Something bad happened to cause them to stop firing and the ammo counters to go to zero. He pulled up the diagnotics of his car speeding at over 150 mph. It showed a certain device that kept making the ammunition for the weapons when they ran low had been irreversibly damaged. He knew that he had to get it off the car now or it blow if a small blast or hard bump came around and destroy the car. He got out a assault rifle and yanked Serana onto his lap and had her put her feet on the pedals and kissed her before opening his door slipping from under her and out the door climbing ontop of the roof before she could even register what he was doing.

On the roof of the car he held onto a set of railings ment for carrying ground to air missles. Alien rounds flying past him as made his way to the rear of the car. Lifting a hatch and getting hit by a small wall of flames. He got a fire extinguisher from the roof of the car and put the flames out. Once they were out he pointed the assault rifle at the aliens and fired nailing five of them but not before six blue and yellow rounds went through his body. He grunted as he grabbed his arm and stomach. 'That's going to need to be fixed soon. Serana can heal it hopefully. ' He thought as he ripped out the mass fabricator.

Meanwhile in the car Serana was trying her best to keep the car from swerving or turning over. "This is madness. Did he really have to do that? He knows i've never driven before." She said outloud to no one. The car phone rang and she picked it up.

'Hello this is Colonel Wallace. Who is this?' (My name is Serana i'm General Bakers mate.) "Riiight. Ok tell the general that the government has overrode the presidents decision and a nuclear strike has been authorized on the alien positions you two discovered in death valley where you two are. You need to get out of there now. You've got 1 minutes till launch and another 20 seconds before detonation. Get out of there now!"

'Nuclear strike what does that mean?' she thought before she heard a large explosion from where Aaron had just thrown the damaged mass fabricator killing a large amount of aliens and knocking 3 alien tanks out. The door opened 30 seconds later and he got back into the car and Serana got back into the passenger seat buckling herself back in. She saw the blood and was about to heal him before he buckled himself in and drove through the lines away from them. She piped up and quickly told him what the Colonel had told her.

(Are you sure about that Serana?) He asked and just got a nod from her. He immediately turned the car around and headed away from the aliens. He looked at a timer that set by itself when it detected missle launches it said 20 seconds. He flipped a switch and Serana heard the engine roar even louder as he activated the remaining 4 cylinders, and the car shot off even faster. She noticed he activated a system that said NOS. She watched as he puit his finger on a red button preparing to push it. The timer said 10 seconds. They were speeding at over 300 mph trying to get away from the where from the area. She was scared by the look of fear on Aarons face and in his eyes. Whatever was going to happen was bad if he was afraid.

10 seconds. Aaron put the pedal to the floor as they approached 350 mph. He could see the missle flying towards the ground. You could see it in his sharp eyes.

5 seconds. He'd never been so afraid of something. He'd lose his new family if they didn't get away.

4 seconds. They reached 375 mph. He activated an energy shield to shield the car from the Inevitable EMP that would come with the nuclear detonation.

3 seconds. He started to pray that they would make it. Finger still over the NOS button.

2 seconds. Serana was looking at the mirror on the side of the car watching for signs of the explosion.

1 second. They reached 400 mph. The sheer weight of the car keeping it on the ground. As well as major G forces pushed them back into their seats as they watched the mirrors on the sides.

The timer hit zero. There was a small pause before a blinding white light blinded them for a second luckily his hands were steady. Serana looked in the mirror and saw a massive mushroom cloud shot into the air and a large cloud came shooting from the bottom of it. Heading straight for them. She didn't know why but she did know that cloud meant death for anyone and anything it touched.

She screamed. "It's right behind us!" Aaron looked into his mirror seeing it heading for them at a much faster speed and saw the energy shield fail as it took the EMP took it out. The shield and weapon systems were completely fried so he couldn't use them now. If you looked behind the car you could see the cloud of hot death closing in more and more.

As he shoved the peddle to the floor even harder soldiers and officers were watching them via satellite. Most yelling for him to escape death cloud. Some placing bets on whether or not he would make it out alive.

Aaron wasn't about to let him and Serana be overtaken by the cloud without trying everything to get away. He hit all three NOS buttons and the car shot forward at an unknown speed as the speedometer shatterd and spu like crazy. The G-forces nearly knocking Serana and Aaron unconcious. They could barely breathe as the car must have been going over 500 mph. They thought they were about to escape but even at that speed it wasn't working. There was only one thing left that he could do.

He sighed, time to reveal my greatest secret to Serana. It's the only way to live through this.' She'll be shocked at what i am. At least i'm not Jesus or anything like that. I'm just a protector of the human race from even itself.' He thought as he hit four switches and the roof of the car flew off melting into the cloud behind them as it kept getting closer.. He put the car on auto-pilot and unbuckled himself and Serana before ripping his shirt off and putting the seat back while leaning forward as the skin and muscles ripped open on each side of his shoulder spraying blood everywhere as thick bones rose out of his back.

Serana looked at him from hearing his gasp of pain. She was absolutely astounded as she saw the bones that had came from his back had started to formed muscle and skin and soon were covered with feathers. She was soo shocked she didn't notice him pick her up until she was on him and instinctively wrapped he arms and legs around him. He stood on the seat and pulled a cord and the seat rocketed up into the air where he spread his wings and flew skyward high enough to get above the cloud just as a the cloud overtook the car a large explosion was seen and heard from inside the cloud as the car was destoryed. Aaron flew with Serana latched onto him into the distance. She closed her eyes hoping that she'd live to see another day.

 **Read and review if you like.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Serana's path to happiness after tragedy.**

Chapter 11

 **I don't own Skyrim. But it leads into a much larger story. I wrote the part with Serana's dream while listening to Breaking Benjamins song Angels Fall. It's haunting in a good way.**

Serana awoke to a bright light shining above her. She sat up seeing she was in a bed in a broken down filled with holes building. Slowly she got up. She walked around it looking for an exit and people. Finding no one as papers and dust swirled around her feet as she walked. Soon she spotted a massive hole along with numerous smaller holes in the wall opposite the large hole in the wall around the next corner. As she climbed over the destroyed concrete and exited the building she was greeted with a light soo bright she had to block it out with her hands. As it lessened enough for her to see she got a good look at what the world around her now was. As she exited the building she saw all around in every direction in the distance hundreds of mushroom clouds rising up into the sky. The city and everything she saw was burning and being destroyed. Gunshots and the screams of terror and pain of thousands could be heard in all directions around her.

As she turned a corner she saw something that truly unerved her. To say she was incredibly shocked would be an understatement. Millions of large and small casings along with burning and destroyed machines and buildings and 100 foot high piles of human corpses. She'd seen piles of corpses before but they were never very large, nothing like this. So much blood and gore and body parts were spread everywhere as the people she recognized as dead soldiers were thrown onto the massive piles of dead men women and children by strange creatures she had never seen before. Upon seeing the dead children it tore her heart apart. Nothing she had ever felt could even begin to describe the horror she was feeling as the corpse piles grew larger and the city burned and the screams got louder.

'Wait a second i recognize those soldiers uniforms. They bear American flags along with the patches and symbols that told people their ranks and branch of the military they were from and who commanded them. Those markings look familiar.' She thought as a vision of a massive man with brown hair, green eyes, a sweet smile on his scarred face, and five stars on his helmet dressed in a similar uniform entered her mind. Suddenly her eyes widened as fear quickly filled her heart.

"No it can't be... Aaron's here somewhere." She said quietly as she smelled the air searching for his possible scent in the reeking atmoshpere of burning corpses, gunpowder and all sorts of other burning materials filled the air. The stench made her feel like throwing up. Suddenly a small gust of wind blew a massive amount of ashes at her. They quickly filled her lungs as she smelled for any trace of him. She immediately started coughing as the ashes swirled around inside her chest and soon exited from her leaving a specific scent in her nose.

After she finally coughed up the rest of the ashes she found his scent on them. She watched as the ashes seemed to dance around like they were telling her to follow them. She followed her instincts and proceeded to bolt after the ashes as they blew through the burning and bloody streets. Serana was barely able to keep up with them. She looked up onto the buildings and few power lines left seeing people hung from them or speared onto the sides of the buildings.

'Why would someone or something do this? The dominion was certainly cruel but the ones who did this put even the cruellest of them to shame and made them look like saints. I have to find Aaron. The sooner the better so we can get out of here.' She thought urgently as she ran faster after the Ashes as she rounded the corner where the ashes stopped. She caught up with them and watched as they gently floated to the ground and landed on a number of blood covered feathers. She remembered when he had taken her for a flight on his Angelic wings. The thought of those white feathered wings brought a small smile to her face that quickly turned into a frown. She leaned down and using a finger swept a little of the blood off of them. It was still warm as she tasted it.

'It's Aarons! I'd recognize that taste anywhere!' She thought as panic swept through her and she looked down the road between the buildings to see thousands of dead soldiers with weapons still in hand surrounding burning, overturned and blown apart military vehicles. She was terrified for Aarons safety. She always said to herself she'd do anything to protect him as he had vowed to do the same for her. She quickly ran down the road trying to avoid stepping on the dead men and women as she waded through hundreds of thousand of shell casings covering the road along with the bodies and burning vehicles. She turned into a horde of bats as she needed to get over a particularly large vehicle completly blocking the streets. The gunshots having gotten signifigantly louder as she had closed in on Aarons scent.

She had to admit was feeling a bit sick from the sheer smell of the air as she got ontop of the large vehicle. With her sharp eyes she saw him. Clad in his bright blue power armor going toe to toe with a creature 3 times his own size. She smiled and quickly leaped down and ran towards him not caring about her own safety as she ran towards him leaping from vehicle to vehicle to avoid the bodies in the streets. She was close now. So close she could see the blood flying through the air as the two fought as she prepared to jump on another vehicle even closer to them she saw massive sword and giant claw hit with a loud clang followed by a massive explosion that came from where sword and claw met. She was blown back by it and landed on a pile of bodies. She soon regained her wits and noticed everything had suddenly went quiet. All that could be heard was pieces of buildings occasionally falling along with the odd explosion far away and the sound of the fires burning.

Serana quickly jumped up and over the vehicles and bodies moving into the exact spot where Aaron and the creature were fighting. She landed in the crater caused by the explosion. She found the massive alien creature dead with Aarons massive sword cleaved halfway through its body hilt sticking out of it's chest along with being covered in hundreds if not thousands of bullet holes. She quickly looked around and saw a very large man sized hole through the building in front of her. She quickly leaped through the hole and went through a number of holes through several rooms. Soon she found the last hole and quickly climbed through it. She screamed when she saw what was left. Aaron was there speared to the wall with the creatures four claws smashed through his armor into his chest and out the back embedded deep into the wall with his minigun still in hand. His wings battered, bloody and broken and his helmet with blood flowing slowly out from under it and down the front of his armor with that blood mixing with the blood slowly flowing out of his chest as it flowed down his blackend armor onto the floor.

"NONONONONO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN! PLEASE GODS NOT HIM!" Serana screamed soo loud it could most likely be heard across the galaxy as she fell hard to her knees never ending tears flowing from her sorrow filled eyes and soul down her beautiful face. She looked up onto the large blood covered form. She couldn't stand to see him like that. Skeward to a wall like some slab of meat left to rot.

Slowly she stood up and pulled him gently off of the blade like claws and gently laid him on the floor putting his head in her lap as she sat down. Slowly she removed his helmet and looked down into the handsome scarred face of her husband. His green eyes still wide open as she looked into them. The spark of life that normally twinkled within his eyes had disappeared. He was trully gone now she couldn't bring him back from the brink of death with her vampire venom. She could bring his body back to life using necromancy but he wouldn't be same man she loved. He'd be a shell with no soul. She couldn't bear for him to be like that.

"If only he'd lived a little longer i could have saved him." She said to herself.

Serana closed his eyes and sat there sobbing, tears flowing down her face landing on his face as his blood flowed slowly from his mouth and nose covering her hands as she closed her eyes and wished and prayed to the gods that this wasn't happening and that this was all just one terrible nightmare.

Serana awoke with an ear piercing scream causing the man holding onto to her to nearly drop her in surprise. She could feel that she was being held by someone and she fought against it trying to get away in her panic but soon relaxed feeling his familiar warmth and held onto him refusing to open her eyes still afraid of what she'd see when she opened them.

"He's not dead he's not dead he's not dead."She whispered to herself as she felt somewhat weightless. She heard the steady flap of wings and felt the wind blowing through her hair and across her skin. She wrapped her arms and legs tighter on the warm being holding her. Hoping it was him.

"Hey Serana you ok? That must have been one hell of a nightmare." She heard him say. She smiled. That voice was specific to one man and one man only. Slowly she opened her eyes and was greeted with warm and worried green eyes. She simply smiled at him. (It was nothing. Just a nightmare. I'm ok now.) She said looking into his eyes.

'Nightmare? Ha more like worst the nightmare possible. He's sweet to be worried about me. At least i didn't lose him. I can't beleive we escaped that fiery cloud just as it hit us. I hope it'll be the last time we ever come across something like that again.' Thought Serana as she kissed Aaron playfully sucking on his neck. She looked to the side and under and behind them. Seeing the mushroom cloud slowly starting to dissapate as they flew away from it. She looked down seeing the landscape had changed and the cloud and desert were completely gone. Finally replaced by green forests and mountains and blue rivers flowing into the distance and the sun just above the clouds. She smiled blissfully. It was a beautiful sight and that along with him holding her made her forget about her nightmare for awhile. A thought crossed her mind though.

'How can he fly? Eh who cares i'll ask him about it later. Right now i'm just going to enjoy this feeling.' She thought while letting out a content sigh.

'Whatever that nightmare was about must have really shaken her. At least she's smiling now. Seems like she's happy again. I kinda wonder what she's thinking about. Must be good considering that smile and sigh. Who'd a figured a man like me who hates vampires would end up falling for one. Ugh my parents are goin to freak. Ah welp we'll cross that bridge when we get there.' He thought as he admired her beautiful and serene face as he flew slowly around a snow capped mountain.

'Just another hour or so and we'll be there. Should see the California coast and Pacific ocean in about half an hour.' He thought before a smile crossed his face as Serana's breathing changed easing a bit telling him she'd fallen asleep again. (I hope you don't have anymore nightmares.) He whispered as he kissed her lips before speeding up a making sure his grip on her was firm.

 **45 minutes later.**

 **"** Finally the pacific ocean. There's Sacremento down there. I wonder where hollywood is. Maybe we'll stop by there when we come back. Let's see now, where is the Jackle. Ah there she is already in the ocean. Beautiful. Funny how i designed her to look just like the USS Missouri battleship. I've always loved that look. Her 12 main guns in 4 triple turrets with shells powerful enough to blow a hole the size of half of Alaska into anything. Depending on what kind of shell we use. The only thing that can surpass her deadly beauty is Serana." He said outloud to himself not noticing the cheeky smile on Serana's face from hearing his comment. She gazed at him and ran her deadly fangs gently across his neck with a smile. Letting him know she had heard him. She loved the way he looked at her. A mix of love and happiness and a little lust.

"So what exactly is this jackle that is nearly equal to my own deadly beauty." she asked him coyly. Watching him smile and flip her over with her back against his chest. She looked down seeing the Jackle in all it's new and deadly glory. Her orange eyes went wide at the sheer size of it. It made everything around it look like ants it was so huge.

She was too shocked to speak. But her thoughts were running through her head. 'How the hell did anyone make something that massive. It makes anything i've ever seen look like a toy. The imperial palace wasn't even close to the height of it's metal her you could sit 8 imperial palaces ontop of eachother and it still would barely reach 3/4 of the way up the hull that she could see. It was also so long that she could only barely makeout the bow of the ship and couldn't see the stern of it. Thanks only to her superior eyesight she could just barely make out what she could only guess as millions of tiny dots walking along the ships decks. She sighed this was like nothing she could have imagined when she overheard him talking about this speacial project weeks ago.

'How in oblivion was this ship even built. Espeacially in 3 years time? I can't even imagine the amount of resources it took to build it.' she thought as they neared the ship and she could see an innumerable amount weapon systems bristling from it as they descended quickly towards it. She locked her legs behind his knees and held onto his arms as they flew around middle of the ship observing the command center and gigantic smoke stacks before they made their way down to a small speed boat and they proceeded to towards the massive ship.

Aaron smirked as the beautiful vampire simply gawked at the ship while they headed towards it. He bit her neck playfully getting her attention. He simply smiled at her with her orange eyes still nearly the size of dinner plates. (An amazing feat of American engineering isn't she.) He stated getting a simple nod from her. (I don't really know how much money went into building her. It probably took a forth of earths resources to contruct. In just 3 years time it was built. There were 120 million workers working to complete her on time. She's basically a country in and of itself. Maximum personnel capacity of 300 million if you squeeze them in tight. Perfect incase the planet is invaded and requires evacuation. Twelve billion people can be fit onto all the other ships put together. She's as long as the entire west coast and she's a beautiful war machine. Perfect for conducting invasions and intimidating enemy forces or defending against enemy invasion. She can stand up to anything that we know about. She'll receive upgrades every so often but she's completely loaded and ready to go.) Aaron explained. As they neared the ship.

As the metal wall came closer and closer she noticed an improvised dock coming from the side. As they rode ever nearer Serana saw hundreds of his super soldiers guarding the entrance. It was obvious they didn't want anyone else besides them to board. They soon reached the dock where he helped her up and they entered the ship quickly followed by all the super soldiers. She looked behind her as the massive doors closed. She sighed there was no going back now as soon as she heard the loud bang and sealing of said doors. She felt him wrap his hand around hers fingers intertwineing. She smiled a bit and leaned against his shoulder. 'At least he's here.' She thought as they turned into a room with a large portal in the middle of it.

Aaron looked at one of the scientists and gave him a nod. Who instantly rushed over to a computer next to the portal. A large orange light appeared in the middle and soon expanded to the fill in the sides of the portal. Serana looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ok what's the catch?" Serana asked him suspiciously. In her time portals always required something from the ones who used them. Whether it be a soul, body parts or money it always took something. She saw him smiling at her.

(There's no catch though on very very rare occasions half of someone goes one way and the other half goes to another destination. It did that occasionally when we first built them and they weren't very stable. We've got them to where their almost completely stable so we should be fine.) He smiled at her trying to reassure her. It seemed to work as they walked slowly up to it. He smiled before gently pushing her through it and then walked through it himself smiling.

 **Go ahead and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Serana's path to happiness after tragedy.**

Chapter 12

 **I don't own skyrim or Serana. This will be the last chapter of this story. Like i said it leads into another story involving all my others combined. Anyway enjoy.**

Serana' came out of the portal unharmed and with everything she had when she went in. She felt Aaron's hand on her shoulder as he followed. She relished the warmth his hand provided her cold skin. They quickly walked through a door to the left and Serana was greeted by quite a sight. All sorts of buttons and gizmos, computers a large ships wheel and numerous people walking around the gigantic room. She saw proceeded to walk over to a row of windows that went across the front of the room. Upon looking out she was quite shocked at what she saw. The ships massive and numerous weapon systems and thr miles of what looked to be wood extending to the horizon all the way to the bow of the ship which even as massive as it was she still had a hard time seeing it. As she looked out struck somewhat speechless by the enormity of all of this. She saw some of the large flying machines fly quickly by the windows. She felt his arm come around her.

(So what do you think beautiful?) Aaron asked licking her ear playfully causing her to shiver at the feeling. She grinned showing her fangs. "It's big and powerful. Though i don't understand why you'd need something this large. You're lucky i know first hand or i'd think you were compensating for something." She said playfully smirking at how his face turned red with embarressment seeing as she said it out loud causing a few soldiers to snicker and more than a few female soldiers to look over at him with wide eyes. Serana's grin stayed as she looked at the jealous women and simply stuck her tongue out at them leaving many of them fuming. She thought about something though.

"Hey babe, why aren't any of the soldiers or civilians being hostile towards me?" She really didn't understand it seeing as at the base the soldiers were more than willing to attack her so why were these soldiers being passive. (They all know about what happened to the soldier who attacked you. He was a good man but that doesn't change the fact that he attacked you. So he served as a warning that i will attack and kill anyone who dares attempt to harm you.) She noticed how he lifted her chin to look in his eyes. (I won't lose another person that i love. Even if it costs me my own life.) He said quietly so only Serana could hear him. She silently nodded before pulling him down to her kissing him. Her kiss filled all the love she had for him. Unknown to him, her love for him was eternal as was his for her. The sound of a man clearing his throught broke them apart.

'General all systems diagnostics are completed. The Jackle is loaded and ready to go.' (Good now. Get the entire crew, soldiers and civilians alike onto the deck in front of the main guns. I have a pleasant surprise for them.) The engineer nodded before he exited the bridge. Aaron noticed Serana giving him a suspicious look.

(I don't know what your taste in music is but i hope you'll like this band.) He kissed her seeing the curious look in her eyes. **'I wonder if whoever it is will be as good as the bards in my day?'** She thought before he readied the bridge for take off before going down with the troops.

(1 Hour later.) Serana watched fascinated as he finished preparing and then took her by surprise as he bent her backwards kissing her deeply before bringing her back up. He smirked seeing the breathless and euphoric look on her face. He knew she'd be blushing if her skin could show it. **'I love taking her by surprise.'** He thought as he grabbed her around the waist and activated his teleporter and teleported them to the main stage where the massive crowd was gathered around. He took the mic.

(Ladies and gentlemen tonight we have a very speacial treat for you. Live in concert tonight only. He's done some crazy things in his time but nonthelesss he is awesome. He's been the prince of darkness for a very long time. Please welcome the one, the only, OZZY OSBOURNE!) Aaron yelled into the mic. Before the Ozz man and his band appeared from behind a curtain. A deaffening roar of applause rumbled through the audience as their leader greeted and shook hands with the Ozzman and left the stage with Serana soon after, joining the crowd. Serana listened with Aaron as the prince of darkness played songs for four hours. She wasn't a fan of this kind of music. It was definitely nothing like what bards played.

 **'Why does he like this so much? It mostly sounds like yelling and screaming into the that, whatever that is. Though i do have to admit i am impressed with the flames smoke and lights on the stage. At least in Aarons arms i'm enjoying being here. Did he just bite me again?'** His cheeky smile and hand rubbing the area where she got bit was her answer. **'He's so going to pay for that.'** A large smile going across her face as she thought of plans.

She looked over at a group of rowdy people who seemed to be fighting for some reason.Seeing this he spoke. (It's called a mosh pit people go into the middle of it and push and shove eachother sometimes there's a major fight that needs to be broken up but it's all in good fun.) She smirked guessing he had been in a few himself. Though the people behing moved around on top of the crowd with two of their fingers in the air caught her attention.

"People must really love being here. I wonder when things will calm down.?" She asked outloud to herself. (Yea it's always awesome when there's a concert espeacially and it's someone as famous as Ozzy.) He said with a small smile switching between looking at the stage and admiring Serana. She looked around at all the people in the crowd around her and noticed some of the scantily clad female civilians and soldiers. She made sure to mark down to memory the tiny jean skirts and underwear that left nearly nothing to the imagination. **'I think i'll see about getting a couple pairs of those and teasing him with them. His eyes just might pop out of his head. I know something else that will definitely pop out. Well more like rip out of his pants. Oh i'm really going to enjoy our lives together.'** Serana surpressed a naughty giggle. These thoughts were going to get her trouble out here in public. **'I had no idea i could have these kinds of perverted thoughts again. Of course they were never this bad.'** She snickerd silently. Glad her face wasn't showing the blush from her thoughts. She jumped though when she felt on hard smack on her ass from the man she'd been thinking about beside her. She grinned seeing him playing innocent like he hadn't done anything.

She wrapped arms around his neck lifting herself up to his ear. "You're soo going to pay for that tonight sweetheart." She whispered sexily into his ear gaining a pleasant shiver and large grin from him. She laughed lightly loving that she could make his body react like that just from whispering in his ear. She sighed when she felt his arms wrap gently around her stomach and his head lay on her shoulder she nuzzled her face against his. **'I love this feeling.'** They both thought in unison. He kissed her neck before leaving for a moment since the concert was over and the soldiers disappeared in flashes of green Aaron shaking the singers hand thanking him for a great concert before the man left the ship via portal and Aaron came back to her and they dissapeared in a flash of green reappearing on the bridge. Her still snuggling back into his warm chest. This warmth was absolutely addicting for her. She sighed annoyed when Aaron let go of her and he started speaking to the crew. **'I'm a bit tired of him having to control all these soldiers. How he does it i'll never know. If i had my way i'd drag him off to our room and tie him up so the soldiers couldn't take up so much of his time and attention. Even if as soon as he's done commanding them he comes right back to me. Hmm tying him up sounds like a good as well as kinky idea. I wonder if he'd go for it.'** She had to hide her rather naughty grin. If the soldiers saw it they might get ideas and she didn't feel like tearing anyones hand off.

(Soldiers crewmen and civilians prepare for take off. Head engineer Johnson are those energy shields up underneath us and covering the western seaboard?) _Yes general green across the board._ (Good, engines, armor plating, shields, and weapon systems?) _Green as well. All weapon systems ready and covered by the shields on the ship. Shields at 100% Should be more than enough to cope with reentry and solar radiation. Replacment shields ready as well._ (Excellent, cryo chambers?) _Green ready to go. Set for two years. That's how long it should take to navigate the asteroid belts and to reach the wormhole by Neptune._ (Good, engine rooms, ammo bunkers, and reactors?) _Ready General Baker._ (Ok lift off... now.) _Yes sir activating engines. We should be in the upper atmosphere in about three minutes and into space after another minute._ Said the engineer towards Aaron who simply nodded opened a box and pushed as large green button.

Serana and the soldiers all held onto something as the gigantic ships engines roared to life and slowly took the massive ship up out of the ocean where once it was high it's increased their output and it went through the atmosphere arriving in space. Serana watched with eyes as big dinner plates as not only did Aaron just stand there with his arms behind his back and a smirk on his face like he didn't feel anything and how soon she was looking back at the entire planet from space. **'Oh. My. God. It's so beautiful. I never imagined i'd see it like this. There's the continent we came from. Hmm. So many clouds and so much blue and green. This would be perfect if i wasn't inside the ship and seeing it from outside. Maybe some day and with a pair of large scarred arms around me.** She thought with a smile before jumping Aaron just as he finished entering the coordinates for the ship to travel to the wormhole straddling his chest with a innocent look on her face. He pulled her down for a kiss before standing up pushing the enter button and having his teleporter take them to their new room. Where he tossed her onto a large bed her laughing happily before he pounced on her on the bed. Soon moans and screams could be heard throughout the ship causing most of the soldiers to simply shake their heads and the civilians to wish they had earplugs. Serana seemed to be very loud though it could also be because he accidentally or on purpose left his rooms intercom on. They started getting annoyed when it went on for about four hours and then finally stopped much to the releif of everyone.

As Aaron lay beside the beautiful woman who had a somewhat fucked stupid look on her face he wondered just what awaited them. **(More alien enemies no doubt and planets to protect. I could feel another feeling of intense burning love coming from another planet most likely very near to the other two. This will be interesting.)** He was broken from his thoughts as a loud knocking on his door. He put a pair of pants on and walked to the door. The soldier at the door was saluted and then spoke. ( _General sir it's time.)_ said the young soldier before walking to his cryo pod.

Aaron sighed and looked at Serana who just wokeup. (Get dressed my love it's time to go. Taco has already been frozen along all the other animals on board.) She nodded knowing what he meant. After she dressed she held his hand as they walked into the nearby cryo-bay. There was a two person pod inside. Also guarded by 20 of his super soldiers. She looked at him.

(I figured you wouldn't want to sleep alone this time so i pulled some strings and got a pod for two.) He smiled at her as he saw her realize what he meant and when she did she tackled him to the wall with a kiss before smiling brightly. "Thank you." Was all she said as they walked over to the pod and got in. He nodded and one of the soldiers flipped a switch and the door closed on the pod. Serana proceeded to roll over and wrap her arm around her love with a smile on her face as her vision soon clouded and they were both frozen solid. Same with everyone else on the ship as the auto pilot took them towards Neptune.

2 years later

 **August 31st 2016 0800 hours. Stopped 20,000 miles outside of the wormhole.**

Serana with a little bit of difficulty opened her eyes. There was still a tiny bit of ice on her eyelashes as she streched and looked to see Aaron looking right at her with a large grin on his face. (Good morning beautiful.) She smiled when he said that and kissed him before the cryo tube doors opened and he stepped out stretching then helping her out. "Oh such a gentleman she poked him playfully seeing him still shivering a bit." He smirked and smacked her ass before they headed to their room where they changed clothes not looking at eachother. They knew that if they did they'd jump the other and they had things to do. Serana was a little worried about the child growing inside her. She proceeded to cast a detect life spell and smiled upon seeing the tiny but slowly growing light in her stomach. **"Thank goodness. I was nervous that i might have lost the child when we were frozen. I'm glad it's still there. I hope it's a girl."** She thought as a pair of arms wrapped around her and held her to a warm chest.

(Come on Serana destiny awaits or something like that. I don't know.) He licked her lip before teleporting them to the bridge. He let go of Serana but not before deeply kissing her. She smiled when his lips left hers and he moved on to the helm.

(Alright engineers are we ready?) Getting a nod from them he activated the engines and they proceeded into the wormhole. He wrapped his arms around Serana as they entered and disappeared from the solar system to some other system.

 **Review if you like. I know it was a bit short.**


End file.
